Enigma of the Legends
by MistScimitar681
Summary: (fan art cover image needed!) Three seemingly regular Pokémon trainers meet up in Kalos for a friendly reunion. A clumsy girl, beforehand, met a girl smaller in size than her on the way to Lumiose City. Discovering this girl in a fateful encounter, all three set out on a new adventure in order to find out more about these mythical creatures and search the land far and wide.
1. Prologue: The Night Visitor

Prologue

-Spear Pillar (After the events of XY)-

The summit of Mt. Coronet was dotted by many celestial beings in the midnight sky. Since the heroic efforts of Dawn and Lucas defeated Giratina and Cyrus in Distortion World, many Pokémon Trainers seldom come visit Spear Pillar. Usually, Spear Pillar is like a ghost town, but this night was not an ordinary one.

At Spear Pillar, two Pokémon are contemplating the huge shift in time and space. Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon said, _"So, I just met this woman with a dress on. She had a big frown on her face like it was the end of the world."_ Palkia chided, _"That's silly; no one in Sinnoh is like that. Well, except Caitlin, but she moved to Unova in order to be an Elite Four."_

 _"Pardon me. I'm so sorry."_

Cresselia interrupts the conversation with _"I spotted a Cofagrigus in Route 4."_

 _"Where?"_ demanded Palkia.

 _"Unova."_

 _"Don't you think that's a little too common? I can see Yamask at any time. I'm omnipotent."_

 _"Actually, it doesn't seem like a Cofagrigus."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"It seems to be talking about life in 'the New World'. Humans know that Pokémon regularly hide their real voice."_

 _"There seems to be someone coming up here. Look away."_

Cresselia and Jirachi vanish into thin air. At the stairs, a black dragon is climbing up the stairs with feet stomping so loud it could make a Whismur have hearing loss.

 _"Who's there!?"_ scolded Palkia at the visitor.

 _"We're going to have a little talk, okay? Come on, it won't hurt a bit."_


	2. Chapter 1: The Faeries

Chapter 1

-Kalos (Post Team Flare)-

New Trainer!

Cecilia (Grass-type specialist)

Pokémon:

Cottonee (Spring) (Lv5): Absorb, Fairy Wind, Growth, Gentle Nature

Backstory: _Long before the beginning, she lived in a different country other than Kalos as a farm/garden helper. After a fateful encounter with a Cottonee, soon after her parents' knowledge of these creatures called Pokémon she soon moved to Kalos in Santalune City, in hopes she one day will become a Pokémon Trainer._

(Many of these chapters will be told from the focus character's point of view.)

"I'm actually liking it here in Kalos, Asche. Maybe now that my 16th birthday has passed, I'm able to go out and meet the new world that I live in. See you three in Lumiose." – Cecilia

I can't believe Professor Sycamore allowed me to get a trainer certificate on my birthday. I'm so excited. Tomorrow will be a big day, I'm sure of it.

As a Pokémon Trainer, I feel like everything is gonna go right for me. I look at the sky at the apartment balcony. After a shooting star comes by, I get ready for the next day with my partner.

It's morning time. All the Fletchling and Vivillon are flying in the air. While getting ready to go out, while I brushed my light blue hair, I said to my first Pokémon, "Ready, Spring?"

My Cottonee goes into her Love Ball I created for her the first time I grew an Apricorn, and I head out for Route 4 on my way to Lumiose City. I noticed a package at the front door, and quickly opened it, to my amazement, 5 Pokéballs and a Pokédex.

At Route 4, I successfully caught a Flabébé, and then suddenly heard a tiny scream for help. Many Lasses and Aroma Ladies crowded the scene.

"Excuse me." I kept saying. Most of the trainers were alarmed at my only chance to be a polite person. Only a few noticed how unique my ears were. It took a while to get inside the center, but then I noticed another girl my age holding off red jelly monsters that looked like red Solosis with a blue dragon. She was guarding a small humanoid creature so scared it was about to wet itself. The conflict looked like a crime scene where grunts were burning down an innocent person's garden with Numel and Slugma.

The plenty of Pokémon were trying to attack the monsters, but the overwhelming amount of monsters made all of them retreat. One attacked Spring out of nowhere. In one Fire attack, Spring was unable to battle. Suddenly, as I was about to pick my poor Pokémon up, a big slice crippled the horde of creatures unexpectedly. Everyone looked up in astonishment.

"What is that?"

"Looks very human, doesn't it?"

"It has wings?"

"Isn't that a girl?"

The humanoid warrior fled down to Lumiose City. The teenage girl I met earlier in the strife, walked up to me and greeted me. "Hi, what's your name?" I blushed as red as a Cherubi running on a treadmill as fast as a Ninjask. "Cecilia. What's yours?"

"My name's Lydia, and this is Plessie."

I touched the Lapras look-alike. It felt cold to the touch. I felt like I was about to get frostbite.

"Sorry, I have to go now. You can take this one I guarded. I already have some of those monsters." She turned towards Lumiose City and ran through the route.

Lydia seemed so affectionate for her magical creatures. I looked down at the weeping angelic girl, and picked her up. She stopped bawling. "Who are you?"

"My name's Celica, also known as Cecilia, what's wrong, little girl?"

Spring poked the small girl. The girl decided to tickle her as hard as she could. It didn't work out the way it would. "Sorry. I was startled. I'm known in another place as a Dryad."

I jumped in shock. I never heard of one of those kind of creatures. I've heard of mermaid Pokémon (Vaporeon/Milotic) but never heard of a Pokémon based on dryads. The closest I got were Trevenant and Lilligant.

"This is a great discovery… I must tell my friends about you."

"But, wait-"

I put her inside my bag and went straight for Lumiose City to meet my two other friends.

 _Separate from Chapter 1_

"Hello, is anyone there?" the goddess Freyja commanded.

A Valkyrie is summoned and is asked what happened during the collision.

"So… I just defeated a bunch of Flamies and noticed something weird about this world. These new creatures are mysterious, have 18 attributes, and vary in number and uniqueness."

"Any contact with these ones?"

"What are they?"

"Oh, a regular old human just said they were Flabébé or something. I'm just petting an evolved form of that creature she told me about."

Just then, a blue bunny-like monster walks behind them and snatches the Flabébé from the woman.

"Hey, where'd it go?" asks the Valkyrie. It looked at the blue creature. "Hey, Syrup, what're you think you're doing?"

It retorts, "Just have to show Sara this weird flower fairy I found. But it's hurting my whole body for some odd reason!"

"Be safe out there." Freyja waves goodbye. She turns around to the Valkyrie and says, "Anyways, what should we do?"

A preschooler walking with her mom notices the duo and panics.

The Valkyrie replies, "I think we should hide now. She'll notice us."

They camouflage into the flowerbed, left unnoticed to the Pokémon. A dragon-human hybrid notices them and vanishes into thin air.

 _Update:_

 _Cecilia has her first monster: a Dryad. She is Lv. 4, while her Cottonee has leveled up to Lv. 7._


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Chapter 2

-Sunyshore City Airport (Sinnoh)-

New Trainer!

Asche (Fire/Dragon-type Specialist)

Pokémon:

Charmander (Ifrit) (Lv. 8): Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage, Rash Nature

Bagon (Lise) (Lv. 7): Ember, Rage, Bite, Adamant Nature

Backstory: _The only male hero of the three starter type specialists, Asche grew up in a different country other than the 8 known Pokémon world regions. During his lifetime up until now, he has only met his cousin, Zinnia, once. His Charmander (Ifrit) was a gift from one of his classmates, while Bagon (Lise) was the first Pokémon he caught as a trainer. He wishes to become yet another Pokémon Master but likes strong Pokémon types the best. He has an innate fear of Fairy and Ice types, and is sensitive to cold and has bathophobia._

Well, Arianne just told me to meet up at the capital of Kalos for a reunion. The two Pokémon I currently own are in their balls right now, since I don't want to get screwed at the security. The name's Ash. But everyone keeps confusing me with that idiotic guy with the puny Pikachu, so I prefer the better name of Asche.

It's my first time going out of home, so Volkner decided to show me around his hometown. Trust me, he's an electrifying guy. He just dismissed me at the airport and I'm waiting for the plane to arrive.

At the arrival room, and just noticed this hot chick walking near me. I gave her a holler and she just flinched. Weird. Another thing is that her legs look unorthodox. Those things feel like jumping around in a sack shaped like a Dunsparce tail.

Heard the announcement that we're ready to depart. I get on the plane and noticed that girl was several people and Pokémon behind me. An owned Skitty sniffed her and ran back to its owner in disgust. Sighing, I look forward and travel onwards to Kalos.

-Lumiose City-

Seems like I'm here. It's probably the afternoon already, and Arianne just gave me the pointers of where we will be meeting. She just told me it's at a restaurant near Autumnal Avenue. Back at the point of arrival everyone got off as soon as possible. I noticed that red-haired girl again, and she just gave me the evil eye and fled away as soon as possible without looking at me the second time. That's just digusting; definitely don't want to hook up with her anytime soon.

I'm soon standing in Autumnal Avenue; wondering where I'm even going. I just then caught a glimpse of a blue lock of hair.

"Watch out!~"

That's definitely our clumsy friend, Cecilia.

The girl straigh up bumped into me without any warning, and when I fell face-flat and became unconsious, I laid there until consicousness came back, and soon I realize I'm in the location that Arianne told me to go to. Everyone was there, luckily, chatting their faces off, but I largely was focusing on the small girl with a leaf sticking out of her head. She had green hair, was small as a Roselia, and seemed to be wearing clothes. This gal probably put tree sap all over my face when I passed out. Definitely need the Poison types now, I suppose.

The gang chatted all about what has happened since we three last met. Many of the chats were all about their time alone, including the first time I caught something (unintelligble people should know it was a Bagon). It was probably a while before Arianne and I were asking Cecilia about the new guest to the world of Pokémon.

Arianne said, "Okay, so how did you end up here in the Pokémon world in the first place?"

"Umm…"

I chided, "Stupid fairy! Do you even remember anything?".

"I was hatched from an egg in a continent located far away from Dracomacia. A Dragon Tamer hatched me from the egg, and used me. After a huge dragon destroyed their whole team with one attack, I was abandoned by my tamer for being too weak. One day, I took a glance at my tamer at their hometown behind a flower and noticed that they were saying that they saw a monster that could fly, could use its claws and wings, and breath out fire just like any other dragon. After their town analyzed the details, they were puzzled. No one could describe the dragon to some extent. Many said it was a Volcano Dragon. But it was more orange than red. It was kept by a so-called trainer that kept it in a excruciatingly small ball that could've fit the largest of gods."

Cecilia realizes her backstory, "So, does that mean we're invading your homeworld?"

The girl sighed. "Many other universes had this problem recently. One universe that Tamadra went to noticed a red mustachioed person was fighting enemies and a huge dragon with a green shell along with a paper-thin version of himself. One time Tamadra even noticed an Arabian boy fighting a – Eh?"

The doors to the diner swooshed open, and a blond lady wearing a dress stomped right in. She knocks over a startled Lass without even realizing. The green-haired sprite quickly buried her body inside Cecilia's bag like a Dedenne did with the gym leader's sibling. Cecilia's Cottonee hid under the table.

"Where's the Dryad!?"

"Not here. Just us three humans." I explained to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Must've looked in the wrong place."

She walked out somberfully, mumbling and cursing. A dragon watching over her snarled at Cecilia and Arianne.

"Is she away?" the Dryad asked.

Cecilia replied, "Yeah… Let's end this conversation before more outsiders come and catch us."

 _Separate from Chapter 2_

Just as the other two trainers left, Aria notices a blue bass left hanging near a small empty table for two.

"What's this?"

Just as she got her hands on it, a charming but peeved voice curses, "Evil man-spawn. No one wants us. But NOBODY TOUCHES MY INSTRUMENT WITHOUT ASKING."

"Oh Arceus." Aria said. "You've better come out Azura."


	4. Chapter 3: First Conflict

Chapter 3

-Lumiose City-

New Trainer!

Arianne (Water-type Specialist)

Pokémon:

Azurill (Azura) Lv. 6: Bubble, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Return

Backstory: _Used to live in Undella Town in her early childhood, but moved to Goldenrod City since one of her parents passed away and the remaining one got a new job. One day after she kept Azurill as a pet, she suddenly develops slight psychic powers after a dream that almost gave her insomnia for a year. She keeps it a secret and only uses it when things don't go her way – or if she gets really angry._

I never seen anything so human in my life before, it's - Oh, it's been very swell time. I'm so definitely okay, because I'm stuck in this restaurant with a girl going full Primeape on me.

"Oh, you want a piece of me, human? Oh, you're going to get it!"

The mermaid seemed to tolerate Azura's barrage of bubbles. It felt like she had HP as well, and it was dwindling very slowly. After many attacks, Azura was starting to falter in combat. The mermaid hit Azura with her tail and made my Pokémon fly into a wall somewhere near the serving area.

"Ha! You're not that strong for a tamer, you ja-"

The mermaid started to feel a slightly powerful telekinetic force coming from out of the blue. She instantly flew out of the doors and suddenly hit a car. I know I'm a genius, but since I became 13, only I knew of my psychic powers. I groaned and strode my way up to her to teach the intruder not to pick a bone with me.

"So what do you to say about an idiot like you, eh?" I yelled. "It's not like I wanted to fight anyways!"

The mermaid cursed. "OK, you've beat me. I might was well accompany you on your journey."

"And how are you going to move everywhere with those things?" I felt like she was about to snap.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be back."

I decided not to look back at her and decided I should catch up with my friends.

When I reached Route 5, I noticed my friends talking to each other on a bench asking themselves where I've been. "So I was bored and caught a Budew back at Route 4, but lots of people were investigating the area around the huge fountain."

Asche used an invective. "That's so weird!"

"Oh, good afternoon, Arianne, what've gotten into you lately? You seem exhausted."

She was right. I was hyperventilating.

Cecilia detects the person behind my back and asks, "A wheelchair?"

Asche was reading manga and says without noticing, "Yeah, that definitely rings a bell."

The Mermaid scoffs. "Well, I can't move around on dry land. Naga can slither around and Succubus and Cupid can fly, but I'm stuck on this."

I was about to ask, "What are those things?", but a Net Ball bounces off the Mermaid's cheek. Everyone looks to the left.

Crap. I remember these guys. "Are you serious? Team Plasma is back!?"

The grunt was about to Close Combat my face head on. "Don't compare me to that green-haired twit. I'm a Paradox trooper. But I seemed to have picked up this Monster Ball and don't know how to fully use it."

Asche chided, "A Pokéball, you moron. You're not even a…"

"Flower Chimera, this is your chance!" A green Mareep monster appears out of a so-called card.

Asche was about to start a fight. "You want a battle? Ifrit, go get them!"

"You're bringing out a Fire-attri-" Her pupils suddenly shrink.

She notices the Charmander and was about to burst into laughter. "You seriously call that an 'Ifrit'!? That thing's about as weak as a Dryad!"

Cecilia notices her purse rustling. The Dryad jumped out of the bag like a Magikarp jumping over the moon. "I'll let you say that again! I learned this from my foster sister. Magical Leaf!"

I thought, "How can she do that!?"

Showers of leaves attacked the Mareep and Lilligant hybrid. It probably didn't make an itch.

"This girl isn't helping at all…" Asche said. "Ifrit, use Ember!"

As expected, Fire beats Grass, so the sheep-monster-thingy went down faster than usual.

After her (sort of) pitiful defeat, the trooper curses. "You haven't seen the last of me!" she says. Like Team Rocket, those hags that disbanded a long time ago, she escapes (obviously, who'd expected that?). Geez, I wonder if she's just like any old bad organization's grunt. These people don't have anything good with personality.

After the coast was clear, the mermaid decided to give us something. "Well, I guess I'll give you this." A device that could've been a mix of Snag Arm and Pokétch functions suddenly flashed itself onto our wrists.

"I seriously don't know the real name of this thing though. This is a machine that allows you to use cards from the Monster Book and match orbs."

Asche seems serious. "I reckon you're kidding, right?"

She sighed. "Might as well put this in your collection." Books appear on our laps that could've made Bill jealous. Each of us got one card each. Cecilia got her Dryad. I got her as a card. (No, seriously, I did) And Asche got a "Tyrunt". By the definition of Tyrunt, a T-rex that can breathe fire. Cecilia turns away and notices a Youngster wetting his shorts that probably aren't comfy and easy to wear anymore.

Cecilia says, "I'm sorry, but…"

"What is it!?"

"Can't you see everyone freaking about you, the stranger?"

The mermaid swears. "See, this is what happens if you take too long to talk. See you later."

Now she's up in my face. "If you want me here, don't touch my possession. Got it?"

Humph. Talk about personal space. Asche has that problem too, I might add. He might need some lessons from the Pokémon Professor.

After the mermaid left the scene, it's probably time to continue on with our journeys. I still have no idea if this was actually a dream or not. You know what, I take that back, it's a living nightmare.

While moving onwards, I notice a yellow serpent-like tail stick up like a periscope in tall grass. I tried to tell my friends about it, but they didn't even understand what even was going on. My eyes must've been playing dirty tricks on me. After they left, it came up again. I swear, it has to be a sign. As I make my way to Camphrier Town, I wonder what has happen to the Pokémon world recently over the past few days.

 _Separate from Chapter 3_

The Kirin Princess looks for any more strangers inside the bushes.

She calls out someone else using a technique that looked like Iris messages from a myth. "Good, Idunn. Everyone's gone. I don't want any of these darn monsters chasing my rear end."

Idunn confesses, "You have a tail, ma'am."

The yellow-hair goddess curses. "You seriously have to spoil our hiding place?" There's no way we've…" A shrill cry interrupts the private conversation. She looks up and spots a cloaked gray-haired women with a Hydreigon.

"Who the he-"

"Heh. You'll go great in my collection. I'm much into dragons."

"I'm a kirin. Don't you see you sick, evil-"

Both she and the mysterious woman disappeared without a trace. A red-haired lady notices the woman and goes onwards to Camphrier Town.

 _Update:_

 _Aria has her first monster: a Mermaid. She is Lv. 9, while Asche's Charmander (Ifrit) is almost Level 10 due to the previous run-in with a trooper. Cecilia has caught a Lv. 7 Budew._


	5. Chapter 4: Vermillion Bird

Chapter 4

(Cecilia)

I'm on my way to Camphrier Town to head to Route 6. At Route 5, I notice my pet girl (who's basically a mini-me but with green hair), floating beside me.

"Ahhh… the sun is out and I'm all ready to make food." she said finely.

"What?! Are you seriously using the sunlight? Do you have Chlorophyll as your special Ability?"

"Haven't you read the Greek myths? Dryads usually get energy from sunlight and water." she replied.

"Look," I said. "I can see our next destination up ahead!"

"It's a chance for us to make new friends!"

I groaned. Because I got it. I just got a new 3DS game. One of my friends recommended this game. It's like pinball, but with talking weapons. More on that later.

At, Camphrier Town, we noticed a Pokémon battle between a hot girl (literally), and various Pokémon fainting against her. The battle scene was littered with dizzied-out Pokémon. A green haired ditz like me (except her ears are way different) was poking her passed out Cherrim to no effect. A beefy dude was shaking his Machoke vigorously. A regal teen with twin tails was trying to see if her Gardevoir was conscious. Only thing that sorta irked me was that the strangely attractive women was using herself as an opponent.

"Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!"

She noticed the deluge of water and immediately jumps over the trainer's Empoleon and made it talk to her feet. Another one down for the count.

"Oh, come on! I thought weaknesses would do it! I saw you use Blaze Kick on a Tropius!" The boy threw a tantrum and ran out of the town using invectives.

A male civilian says to me, "Eh? What's going on here?"

I quickly respond with, "I, uh… I'm going to Cyllage City, I guess…"

"Can someone help with this mean women over here? She is challenging our town trainers."

"Okay…"

Saying that made me feel like there were Butterfree in my stomach. I'm usually this reluctant because of how unique I look and act.

Noticing that red-head again behind the hotel, I shyly take a peek at her. I was ready to freak out and panic.

"Are you sure this will work, miss?"

"Don't be such a baby. No one's going to hurt you." assured Dryad.

I slowly walked up to her and started to touch her. This was a mistake I was embarrassed to make.

The girl in the cheongsam suddenly turned to the right to face me and was infuriated.

"A pathetic human, eh?"

I reluctantly responded, "I'm not actually considered a…"

"Silence! No one is that idiotic to face against a Suzaku! I am an incarnation of a phoenix!"

"Ho-oh?"

She gets all riled up and slaps me across the face.

"I get what you're saying, and this lady doesn't like rip-offs!"

"Ouch… You meanie…"

"Didn't like that?" she argued. "Let's see how your little pixie likes it!"

Just as she let my Dryad talk to her fist, I caught another girl jumping out of the moat near Shabboneau Castle and standing in front of the Dryad and took the hit for herself.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I am an Elemental, known as an Undine. I control the waters and I take no prisoners."

"Hah, you're weak, aren't you?"

She turns back to face me and my Dryad friend.

"So is THIS your divine protector? Looks kind of-"

The Undine froze her on the spot, which should be weird considering that Fire resists Ice. Something is very fishy here in this conflict. The sheer cold blinded my eyes for a while.

After gaining eyesight back, I noticed that blue-skinned person vanished completely out of sight and that girl that almost burnt my head off is struggling to get up. I managed to help her get up on two feet.

"Wait, you're helping me?"

I blushed and did a slight nod. She wanted to burst into steaming tears. "Thank you…" she said. "My name is Leilan."

I took a closer look at her. She wore multi-colored hair in a ponytail, and had that dress which was a cross of a cheongsam and a loincloth. Mainly she was wearing all red, and she also had black stockings that looked like ash, with flame-tipped stilettos.

"That long hair, it's a celestial-looking light blue with curly parts that could make even the most beautiful women like me jealous."

I thought, "Please don't mention my ears…"

"Those ears… don't you think you're related to Siren or Lilith? And by perchance, have you seen Sakuya? I heard she was scouting out for would-be criminals?"

She gave my most obvious detail away. My mother had that trait.

"Never heard of her."

"Oh, don't worry! You'll meet her soon, I promise," she assures me. "Check your Monster Book or Box, I'll be there. Trust me, it always works."

I watched as she jumps on the roofs of the town buildings one by one like an action superhero. I was astonished by the fact that she managed to not capsize any of the roofs.

"So, Miss Dryad, don't you think it's time for us to move on to Parfum Palace?"

"Eh? What's that?"

"It's a place fit for a clumsy maiden like me, don't you think?"

She rolls her tiny, viridian eyes out of disgust. "Fine. I'll guess I'll follow you."

 _Separate from Chapter 4_

"Hey, I haven't used this Holo Caster in a while." Asche said while sitting on a bench in Ambrette Town. Asche notices the Holo Caster rumbling as someone has called him. "An unknown caller? Whatever. I'll call just for Muks and giggles."

As soon as a red-haired lady appeared in the hologram, it immediately made Asche jerk back as if he just experienced something frightening.

"Oh, hello coz? How's time flying?"

"How'd you get me?"

"Oh, just wanted to check you out on how you're doing. Beside, I'm actually your relative!"

"So, how'd ya get me?"

The unknown caller curses out loud. "Ren's definitely going to kill me for this. I'd better get off that thing ASAP."

"Bye, I guess?"

As soon as he hung up the call, the girl he met on an airport was staring at him again but this time the legs were replaced with something like an Arbok tail.

Asche curses. "Uh… bye!"

The redheaded girl notices him running away as if he was not interested at all in her.

She said, "I have to tell Minerva and Athena about this quick, or else they won't notice. Maybe they can tell us about what this new Earth is all about."


	6. Chapter 5: Forbidden Fruits

**Author's Note:** Hey, this took a while to finish. Several problems arose during time of editing, and I was pretty lazy. Currently playing Pokémon Vega on an emulator. That thing's the bomb.

* * *

Chapter 5

(Cecilia)

It was the crack of dawn and a new day has begun in Kalos. I exited out of the dressing room flourishing a new hair style and a very frilly dress. "Hey madam, how do you like - wait, where did she go?" Turns out the dryad was just taking a snooze in a potted plant somewhere. I busted out with anger "Oh, seriously? You're just playing jokes on me?"

She immediately sticks her head out, saying "You look horrible. Maybe that's just me but you aren't going anywhere with that on. It's hideous."

With that, I fall onto the floor in a split second due to how absurd her devious remark was. That was all her fault anyways, it's not like Arianna's the one who snides at everything we all say.

With that out of the way, it's probably time to head out of the center and out to Route 6.

I just finally made my way to Parfum Palace. Route 6 was tedious and I had to escape from many Honedge, Oddish, and Arceus knows what else on the way. It was as if someone had made the Pokémon so vexed out these days. When the doors swooshed open, I passed out from exhaustion like running out of PP for moves.

"Celica-chan, are you awake?" my Dryad asked as sagaciously as she could.

"I'm okay…" I muttered.

Somewhere around the palace, a resounding voice can be heard from around the bend.

"SO CUTE!"

She noticed the shout from a mile away and concealed herself behind a vase. I looked at her and perorated, sounding a bit annoyed, "You have a fanclub? Gee, you sure must be popular."

"Am not!" She mouths out an expletive. "I take that back!"

A Cinccino climbs the short table, notices the fairy, and started to touch her with a fluffy tail and made her sneeze.

"Hey, guys! Found her! She was just hiding behind a vase after all."

The Cinccino pulls the dryad out of her hiding spot and shows it to three other ladies. The blonde-haired seems to be the leader of the posse. Her elegant curls made even myself jealous. The green-haired miss was still as bossy as the other two, and the brunette sported an outfit probably pulled out from the French Revolution.

"I want to squeeze it until its flat like a Stunfisk!"

"Hey, go easy on her!"

"Are you kidding me? This is just like seeing a Shiny Rapidash!"

The dryad yells, "You shan't touch a mythical creature like that!"

I mouthed out, "I'm sorry…"

One of the girls says, "What's the big deal, miss?"

"That's actually my friend -"

"But she's sooooooooo tiny! Humans aren't that small!"

"Cher, we should really take this cutie back to Unova!"

The dryad was starting to blush cerise. When one of the ladies was given the dryad, she noticed the dryad had vanished completely from her hands.

"Where'd she go?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine!"

I noticed someone wriggling in my bag. The girly voice from the dryad seems to be muffled.

"We'll take your bag if you get defeated in a Pokémon battle!" the tallest one uttered.

"Sorry, I'm not in a mood for a Pokémon battle right now. I barely made it across this way." I alleged to them.

The girls decide to ignore me and started the battle in the main hallway. "Lilligant, come on out!"

I sighed. "Budew, it's your turn to shine!"

"Oh, a Grass-type to go with my own Grass-type?"

My Dryad "bestie" pops out of the bag like a jack-in-the-box. One of the girls notices her in plain sight, and she retreats into my bag a second time.

"Well?"

"Budew, use Poison Powder!"

The Lilligant seemed to not be affected.

"Oh, remember that rule? I bet you didn't!"

"But that was 4 years ago, Mona. You don't understand!"

Mona grumbles under her breath. "Whatever, Moira…"

"Lilligantette, use Razor Leaf!"

Just when the sharp foliage was about to touch my Budew, a Furfrou jumps in, absorbs the damage, and headbutts the Lilligant.

"Told you to NOT destroy the palace!"

I've heard of that girl. It's Princess Allie. Now that I look at her, she seems about my age, and the flamboyant magenta dress is now longer than before and the boots seemed to have merged with the high-heel shoes most royalty I know like to wear.

"Hey, who's that?" my Dryad asks.

I tried to negotiate. "Can we just be nice and have some food?"

A maid of the princess says, "She has a short temper. Can you please not nag her about supper?"

I was about to get hit by the biggest fan ever. Allie abruptly stops and catches the green-haired "baby" eat up a chocolate egg nearby like a Snorlax does with supersized fries.

"This greedy girl is going to eat up all my fares if this goes on! Somebody stop her!"

"Excuse me?" the Dryad argues. "I haven't eaten this in eons!"

Mona says, "Was that an exaggeration?"

The dryad retorts, "Actually, it's been two millennia."

Moira says, "She's THAT old?"

Dryad replies, "Nah, I've been sealed shut like cryogenic sealant for that long."

I was confused and "hurt" myself in confusion.

After a long discussion (yikes, it's actually an all-out fight), the girls (including me) are treated to lunch at the dining room. Many things humans could eat were set out like a monarch's banquet. The Pokémon had their own little table. While they were eating, Spring the Cottonee got slapped by Mona's Lilligant. It turned into an all-out fight back there. Soon, Lilligant put everyone at that table to sleep with Sleep Powder and took all the food for herself.

"What the Tartarus is going on over there?" my Dryad asked.

Everyone looked at her.

Moira explains, her head throbbing with irritation. "You don't ask me about that, got it!?"

During the feast, my Dryad drank too much wine because she thought it was nectar, the drink of the Greek gods and goddesses. She immediately waddles over to a lone bowl of sweets and shoves them all into her mouth. She immediately goes up to Level 12, because Allie couldn't afford that much. The Rare Candies at that time were sold at an all-time high.

I asked her, "Have you drank too much?"

"What the –hic- are you talking about – ooh, an apple!"

She snatched the apple from Cher's plate and starts to consume it for more power. Just before her tiny teeth reached the skin, an arrow is shot overhead. Everybody looked immediately to what was behind Allie's throne chair. An expensive painting has been used as a target!

"Dammit, sis. I told you not to damage someone else's property! Besides, this is a castle!"

"Dritt! Should've known better!"

Two identical twins came into the spotlight. Both were decked out in navy. The boots came right out of northernmost Canada. One had hair spun from the silkish gold created all from wheat straw. One had a similar shade of blue compared to my hair.

"Where the Helheim's the golden apples?"

Dryad notices the sheen on the apple she was holding and throws it at one of their faces.

"Ouch.", one of them uttered sarcastically.

Moira and Allie looked at the goddesses and both said in unison, "We'd like to take this fight outside, please."

"As you wish." one of them grunts.

When everyone is sent out to the garden, a trail of pinned Pokémon is laid across the ground.

"Holy Arceus, what happened here?" I gasped.

"Name's Idunna. We've used those things as target practice before you gals decided to speak up to us."

"I demand you leave this place!" Allie yelled.

"Heh. Like we would! I'm not leaving till I see those shiny orbs of yours!"

That might be out of context.

"Furfrou! Get out there and show them what've you've got!" Allie sends out Furfrou in order to do battle.

The other one, Idunn whispers in the other's ear, "Hey, sis, these girls have more sass that we do…"

"Oh, you don't say?" the other lady replies. "Let's see how they handle our-"

Cher's Roserade used Giga Drain.

"Ow, that really hurts! Get these stupid vines away from me!" Idunna complains. "That's it! I'm aiming for you pipsqueaks. First off is that princess!"

My Flabébé, which I've nicknamed soon after the conflict, suddenly stood right in front in her and took the arrow like a champ. It's surprising how tiny she is.

"Get over he-"The Vine Whip successfully links up with her jowl.

Just as she was about to punch her into the concrete floor the Dryad instantly shot a Leaf Tornado and blinded the two goddesses.

She touches the Flabébé, badly injured, and says "It's okay… you're fine now." Her unconceivable warmth suddenly made it react…

…by evolving.

Many of the girls noticed the sudden evolution. Many were astonished, but some were actually confused about what even is going on.

"Hold it! That thing's evolving with no Evo Material?!" both of them say.

The ladies wanted to ask what even an Evo Material is. I have no clue either.

The Flabébé has successfully evolved. It only grew a few inches, but my Dryad and I noticed a few changes from an ordinary one. The flower was now red and dark purple, and its body was changed to reflect the drastic changes.

After a double battle with the newly-evolved Floette and Mona's Lilligant, both goddess were defeated after a while. Allie kicked their corpses. Two mystic spheres taking on an azure hue sprouted out of their backs.

"What the devil do we do with these?!" My Dryad was about to have hey tiny faerie brain scrambled. I giggled maturely.

After an awkward farewell, I heard the four gossip about the random things that just happened to them. It'll take a while before I reach Cyllage City. Until then, the peculiar orbs I've somewhat obtained are shut securely into the bag, but we're not exactly sure if it will have a dire effect to anything inside.

 _Separate from Chapter 5_

A green-haired girl as small as a battery sits on a small rock in a middle of a forest. She is holding a small piece of parchment and a tiny feather dotted with ink made out of flower nectar.

"It's been nice meeting you via snail mail. See you in about 2 weeks. – Thumbelina"

She sighed in relief. Nothing couldn't possibly bother her; even though she is small, and is just a speck of dust from the eyes of a tall human. Only friends outside of the world she made friends with is the Flabébé, because she has a very hard time attaching to the Joltik.

She looks around the forest near Laverre City. Clefairy were dancing around a Dryad tied by steel chains. The thought of cold iron made her woozy. A Breloom punches through the weak spot of an Earth Golem. A Sylph and a Skiploom were taking a nice bath in cold water (sort of), which would be a little bit unusual to human beings.

Ceres walks up to the small fairy and kneels down to look directly at her. "Hey, I've been wondering, since when did we get here anyways?"

Thumbelina responded, "Your guess is as good as mine. I've never seen monsters like these before. Why are they even fighting us for territory?"

She replies with a sigh, "These monsters see us as potential invaders, kind of like when you tried to make friends with a darker-spirited version of you, or when Bastet tried to fight a superhero in a cape calling himself the Dark Knight. Oh-! I've got to go, there's someone coming after us."

Thumbelina looks behind her tiny back. A Houndoom licking its muzzle was looming behind her bosom as if it had found itself dinner.


	7. Chapter 6: Dragon Caller

**Author's Note:** Hey, long time no chapter! You'll probably going to see a new chapter every other Friday. Hey, biweekly ain't bad. Regarding Cecilia's Floette last chapter, take for example Ruby's Feefee in Pokémon Adventures evolved via a different way of evolving other than very high Beauty condition (there wasn't a Prism Scale in Gen 3). Let's give the casanova a day in the limelight, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Asche**

I didn't want to get hooked up on a date.

I pooped out at Ambrette Town after going through so many battles. It took me about a few hours of my sweet time. After a bunch of Zubat and other Pokémon tried to attack me, I'd probably prefer staying safe than sorry.

The Holo Caster just went off on me. When I picked up the call, Cecilia was staring at me waiting for me to speak up. Haven't I introduced her to you?

She is actually pretty short for a teenager, I should say. She seems to keep wearing a white and azure summer dress on under a jacket that is as blue as the sea by the most luxurious beach towns. A pure white petticoat is worn under her dress as shown by how demure she is. The blue thigh-high stockings and white boots complement each other nicely. When I first met her, it took a while to realize that she preferred Grass-types over Water-types. Most of her attire seems to be based on any shade of blue, and her hair seems to be a very vivid and pale tint of blue with very long, slightly curly hair. Her emerald eyes gave the sense she was sort of forest fairy, which could explain the semi-long ears she dons.

"Hey, are you going to Cyllage City?" she asks.

"I'd really prefer if we could keep this talk small. I've got an aquarium to see."

"Oh, of course. I just got back from Parfum Palace."

Nope. I have the foggiest idea what happened in there.

"Remember when the Flower Garden Troupe from Unova met me there? The place got screwed up by two twins."

"Eh. I don't see that as possible."

"It definitely happened. So when my Dryad-"

A tiny shriek is heard. "Don't tell me what I did!"

The Dryad seemed to have the guts to interrupt. I guess she has a short temper?

"Okay, so when they interrupted our lunch, I went out to the gardens and found lots of corpses. Good thing we got rid of them."

Disturbing!

"Got to go. My Dryad says we're heading back to Lumiose to talk to the Professor."

What a sissy. She has to go at the most inappropriate time possible. Her clumsiness made her a unique individual. I decided that it would be the best time to go to the aquarium.

After having to go to the bathroom many times in the aquarium, such as the time when a very close encounter with a Sharpedo made everyone in the aquarium humiliate me, I spotted two pretty girls in a throng of people watching a Milotic and another one of those fish-girl-things try to communicate with each other.

"Hey, what's up?" I assert to them.

"Don't you know it's not nice to stalk us like that?!"

The little one spoke up. "I'm Sharon. This is Irene."

Sharon seemed to be a solid 4'11". Irene was taller than her, clocking at around 5'7". Irene seems to be seething with anger as she was so rudely interrupted. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Irene's eyes and hair looked darker than hers. I can't help but notice several tufts of brown hair.

"So, what Pokémon do you two have?" I asked them. Sharon soon replied that Irene owns a Togekiss, a Staraptor, and an Amaura. Sharon herself owns a small Happiny and Clefairy her sister caught and/or hatched for her.

Irene sighed. "We came to the aquarium since our friends noticed how different the aquarium looks now with all these 'monsters'. Seriously; I thought around 700 were enough."

I looked at the random Wailord fighting a dragon. Its various Whirlpools seemed to have left nothing but itches. I exclaimed, "Huh. Seems odd." When I blinked, the siren I saw earlier looked directly at me. After I freaked out, she immediately fled.

"You need to be better at picking up girls like me." Irene said. Guessed that was not a lie.

After staring intently into the sea, a shriek interrupted my latent conversation. Several teenagers got gushed by water from a now-fixed leak in the glass wall. I immediately wished that didn't happen to me.

A sassy-looking girl with wings was attacking a bunch of guards. Her clothing… was no doubt out of the ordinary to say the least. I immediately rushed to the east side of the aquarium. Sharon was curious and told her big sis to check it out.

While at the souvenir store, the dragon babe was tried to coax the store clerk to see the manager for some kind of orb. She's ready to breathe bad breath all over the humans. Irene said while watching me at the entrance to the store, "Told you Sharon, curiosity does faint the Persian."

I asked the stranger what was going on. As she jolted to the right to look at me, I noticed the purple hair and eyes with two different irises. One was shaded like a drop of the sun, and the other was the same color as her hair.

"Hey! Do you want me to KILL you!?" she shouted.

I stammered into her face, "No- I actually wanted to tell you that I'm interested in you."

Irene eavesdropped, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll have to see if you're worthy. You're coming with me!" The purple-haired half-human immediately grabs me and glides out of the aquarium.

Irene guessed that she had to follow the trail. She moaned sarcastically and walked out of the aquarium.

* * *

Under all that ruckus, she carried me all the way to a nearby cafe to have a rather unexpected date. The diners there gawked at the strange girl clutching a green-haired teenage boy with a red hoodie to a table to the side that is more isolated. "All right, what do you have to say about yourself? I can see that machine sticking out like a sore thumb."

I spluttered, "What machine?" Grousing, she pointed directly at the device that I seemed to be wearing around since we had that bench incident. For some reason, only the monsters and we three were only able to see it.

"Tell me about your monster box."

I replied, "You want to see my balls? Here."

She seemed a little bit bewildered when I showed her two white and red capsules. I sent out Lise the Bagon.

My Bagon tries to bite the dragon girl on the head and I immediately called her back.

"Not those things, my kind! The ones with attributes! Leader and active skills!"

"Fine. Here's the only thing I have." I showed her the only thing in the book.

She immediately gasped and clapped her hands in shock. "You seem to have a Tyrra!"

"Say what?! What are those anyways?" I asked her.

"We're done talking about that. Put those things away before anyone sees. I want to know what your purpose of following me is."

Just before I could talk, our dishes are served. I won't tell you what I had to eat, but she had tons of dead Pokémon meat served with a bunch of Tamato Berries.

I asked her why she is even eating those. She sighed impatiently and says, "Fire-attribute monsters can handle very pungent foods. I usually find things that are extremely spicy. I've been trying to find these things like I do for habanero peppers since I've came here for an unknown reason that I'm not going to spill the eggs for you. I'm an omnivore, but I like my dead animals more than plants."

After a while in the cafe, I noticed her wings and talked about it. She gets up in anger and says in a stern voice. "You have guts, don't you? I'm not going to have an affair on you just because you spoiled how unique we humanoid monsters are. I'm leaving. When I meet you again, you'll be sorry."

After she left, I noticed she dropped something. I picked it up, scratched my head, and shoved it into the book of "magical wonders".

I noticed Irene still sitting there. "Oh, you finally decided to speak up, for Arceus's sake. If you want me again, I've already registered you to my Holo Caster, and maybe I'll show up on yours as well. But don't call me if you want to flirt with me. Got it?"

I nodded and left the restaurant to travel to Cyllage City. When I looked back at her, I noticed a cherub sitting on Sharon's flowery hair snoozing away and giggling in her sleep. I shrugged and walked out.

* * *

 _Separate from Chapter 6_

A puzzled Cecilia travels back to Lumiose City in order to meet with Professor Sycamore who has given Pokédexes to several people who took their journey a few years ago. It's very surprising that he stills works in the lab.

The professor notices the weary trainer. "Oh! Cecilia, welcome to my Pokémon lab! I think we've sent a Holo Caster message to you earlier in the week. I've been working with Professor Oak and some other people to give you a special device that allow scanning of anything to receive information. We tried it on that thing to test and it seems to work." He pointed to a blue Goomy-like beast locked inside a cage.

Cecilia says, "Huh. Seems familiar."

Augustus talks to her again. "Here you go. I might as well ship some to your friends. I also found this gold coin in the trash and I would like you to have it."

After grabbing both objects, the Dryad pops out of her purse and greets the professor.

"Never seen that girl before. Where did you find her?"

"Oh, she was found at Route 4."

"Hold on, I might need to examine her."

Cecilia stutters, "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Oh, she'll be fine. I hope she can handle it."

"Maybe I'll just wait until you're finished."

"Alright, sounds like a good idea."

The Dryad moaned in slight anger while being carried.

The two are now sitting at a bench, with Cecilia curiously studying the new index the Pokémon Professor had gave him. The Dryad was very grumpy and has a negative demeanor.

"Hey, according to his experiment, we're both AB. Cheer up, missy…"

Cecilia tried to touch her, but she kept moving away from the hand. She need a better way to cheer her up. She gives the Dryad a strawberry and ate it. She still wasn't happy.

Cecilia sighed and thought to herself, "I wanted to save this for a snack, but there's no other choice." She pulled out a chocolate bar, and it did the trick and made her friend peppy again.

Cecilia gets out the gold coin. "I wonder why he gave me this…" She started to flip the coin in the air. Before it lands on the ground, a hand snatches it from the air and someone sits on the left of Cecilia on the bench.

She overhears, "Thanks for the drachma. I'd accept denarii but this looks fine."

Cecilia feels the womanly figure on the left nudging her aggressively because she didn't respond. She says, "Yes?"

The goddess curses in Latin. "I probably wanted to talk to you about what is even happening. Since when did you get that?" She immediately points to the Dryad who shrieks and hides in Cecilia's purse.

"Why are you so aggressive?" Cecilia says.

The goddess cursed. "This my Awoken form. You're probably wondering why I'm in this fancy dress. Perhaps, that's not even my real costume. This French dress is just for blending into this country's atmosphere."

Cecilia explicitly states, "This is not France…"

"Oh really? I just bet you want to see my real attire!"

"Actually, I just wanted to know about…"

The goddess immediately sighs. Cecilia now could see a toga a high-class Roman or Greek citizen would wear.

Cecilia says, "I was wondering why you are even here. What's your name?"

Ceres immediately responded with her name. The Dryad pops out of the bag, and says "Oh look, it's Demeter!"

Ceres retorts with anger and points her staff at the girls. "Your friend's mischievous isn't she? I'd like her to turn into bread."

Cecilia's Cottonee pops out of her ball and swiftly cripples Ceres with Stun Spore.

Ceres is seething with anger. "Why you…" She immediately falls down immobilized and crying with agony.

Cecilia notices the suffering goddess and puts a Cheri Berry she plucked out of a tree on the way to Lumiose City into her mouth.

After a while, Ceres stabilizes herself with her staff while hyperventilating. "Gah… I owe you one… You seem to exemplify everything about my good side. Just looking into your green eyes just reminds me of the forests and plantations I controlled back then even when I was called Demeter…"

"Take this Wood Drop. I'm sure you'll find a way to utilize it." And with that conflict out of way, she shakes Cecilia's hand, then walks into a route tunnel and vanishes away from mortal sight.

The Dryad shrugs and both of them get off the bench. While exiting Lumiose City, Cecilia says, "I wonder if they'll allow us into Pokémon Showcases, don't you think?"

The dryad replies sheepishly, "I'm still worried they'll notice me when we're on stage." Cecilia answers "Hey, don't worry, you'll be fine, I'm sure they'll find a way…"

 _Update:_

 _Cecilia's Pokémon:_

 _Cottonee (Spring) Lv.14 (Stun Spore, Mega Drain, Growth, Fairy Wind)  
Budew (?) Lv. 9 (Absorb, Water Sport, Poison Powder)  
Floette (?) Lv. 12 (Fairy Wind, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Protect)_

 _Monster Book: (evolution forms may not be accountable)_

 _Dryad (around Lv. 20)  
Ceres (Lv. ?)  
Leilan (Lv. ?)_


	8. Chapter 7: All-Giving Princess

**Author's Note:** Fan art is nice, but I might be getting a graphics tablet soon. Nevertheless, make sure the monsters in the art (Pokémon or PAD) correspond to the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Asche**

Finally earned myself my first badge from Cyllage City. This took a while to happen because the Charmander I had soon was strong enough to beat Grant without reaching Level 16. My Bagon took care of his Tyrunt so I didn't have to worry.

With my path to the Kalos League beginning in a flash, it was probably time for me to head to Shalour City for the next gym battle. Like that would happen. Instead, the path to Route 10 was blocked due to the bridge connecting the land being repaired by an unknown reason.

I had talked to one of the construction workers there and he said a light blonde girl attacked the trainers near Cyllage City, where I got my gym badge. Luckily, Grant wasn't there were she ravaged the city. Several landslides happened near the affected area and now trainers can't go to the Connecting Cave to train and catch Pokémon. I probably wanted to ask what was up with the ruckus. All they did was say it was nothing and they started to continue their work.

Since the exquisite news riled up the Kalosians soon after, I tried to seclude myself in an inn inside Cyllage City. While killing time while watching television, several interviews showed me what has happened during the past few weeks. One was Irene, surprisingly enough.

"Okay… where do I start? *groan*" She was internally shivering. "I just met this one girl crying near Route 8. When my sister decided to talk to her she got irritated and slapped her across the face. She insulted me and ran across the sand. Oh, you wanted me to describe her? Her unsettling red eyes really did the job. The light blonde hair gave her some attractiveness, but what would people do with a red-eyed person?"

The news anchor responded with "I have the foggiest idea and no one here can Defog my confusion away…"

Several more interview came up. The last interview I watched portrayed a girl that Cecilia talked to me about. This chick claimed she saw her and that girl I shouldn't have dated. She looked out of place in somewhere like Kalos, so I just turned off the television and promptly went to sleep.

In 1 AM in the morning, I heard singing next door. I started to wonder why the walls were so thin for an inn and the odd fact that someone is showering so early in the morning. It just drove me insane. I looked inside the hallway and saw a pretty suspicious hat hanged on a door near my room door. It seems to have been partially wrapped with some sort of mummy bandages that were spit out of a Cofagrigus. Other than that and the eerie shade of purple, it seems to be pretty normal. I decided to sleep on the sofa in the living room so I wouldn't have to hear that girl sing all the time.

* * *

I woke up with a paltry amount of sleep. After yawning, I trudged out of my room very drowsily and traveled back to where the hat was supposed to be. It was gone, and the door now seems to be completely locked from when I woke up in the middle of the night. I rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes, then declared that she must've already checked out.

While out in the open, I got very bored of waiting for Route 10's construction to finish, so I just propped myself on a nearby bench and read light novels for time to pass by. I was later abruptly watched by a redhead with one veiled eye watching me intently while I was reading near the end of one chapter. She giggled in an effete tone as I slowly turn my head towards her.

I chastised, "What's your problem?! I'm just minding my own freaking business and now this jack-" She sits closer to me and gives me the Giratina eye while smirking in a way that was too close for comfort.

I immediately slapped her across the face and she responded by entering a strange episode, ready to release her wrath.

I thought to myself, "Good job, Asche. You've just pissed off another girl."

With that thought in my mind, it seems like this girl wants to punish me for making her very unhappy for physical violence.

Her eyes are now the red described in Irene's interview on the news, and the orange hair has now developed into a pale blonde. She stands up and gives a stern warning before she smashes my head into the pavement.

"You've made a grave mistake. I, Pandora, shall devour your soul: I am known as the Goddess of the Bleak Night."

I wanted to ask if she was the Goddess of Calamity, then I probably forgot that Pandora was actually a mortal woman according to the various books I read in the Canalave Library.

"How do you plan to torture me?! Carve out my family Carbink?!" I retorted. She just stood there, chuckling under her breath. "Oh, I was betting you would say that. I believe your punishment deserve something worse than getting those removed."

I had nothing to do except fight her. "Ifrit, get this mad woman out of here!"

My Charmander seemed to be prepared, when he gets sent out, trying to intimidate her with a "Chaaaaarrrr…". "Now's your chance; use Ember!"

The attack only dealt a sliver of scratches on her. She then retorts with a dark burst of energy. The sudden force pushed Ifrit all the way into a tree which met its end as his tail turned it into a pile of soot.

I retrieved Ifrit and sent out Lise to finish her off. "Use Bite!"

My Bagon's seething jaws dug into the arm of Pandora, and she screamed like a little girl, trying very hard to get the tiny dragon off. Closing her eyes very tightly with anger, a burst of evil aura comes from her and it manages to push Lise off her arm; throwing her into a rock, resulting in her fainting from heavy amounts of damage.

I groaned in shame, "I guess you have to do it all by yourself, Ifrit. Take her down!"

Noticing the Charmander again, her eyes started to glow and release an Inferno. "I hope your little salamander can handle this!"

Ifrit is getting whittled down bit by bit by the purgatorial blazes, eventually resulting in him glowing as if he was about to evolve. Pandora took noticed of this and gasped, disrupting her attack.

I muttered, "This happens just now? Unbelievable…"

Ifrit now was a Charmeleon but somewhat striped like he suddenly had a certain mutation that made him look like the Tyrra I was given a few days ago. Now aware of the fact that his fighting prowess has been enhanced, he took it all out on Pandora by retaliating with Flamethrower resulting in an unexpected victory.

I noticed her lifeless body lying down on the ground after the fight was over. I held her body over her shoulder and brought her into the Pokémon Center because I need somewhere to give her a rest. The nurse notices the drooping hair on the lady and calls in Wigglytuff to have her examined.

* * *

After waiting for a solid hour, the Pokémon Center lady calls me back into the room, saying "I've talked to my newest assistant, and she can verify this human is definitely not a Pokémon."

"Human?!"

"Let her explain." A blue-haired winged humanoid walked into the room and kneeled by the resting person. I heard her whisper, "Psst. Pandy, wake up." The whisper alone woke her up instantly in shock, and prompted her to respond, "Famiel! Stop calling me that! What do you have to say!?" Famiel took a few steps backward. Pandora's eyes still remained blue but the blonde hair seemed to come back for a moment. She immediately turned to me and moaned out, "It's that moron again. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I hope you are okay. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What? Are you trying to befriend a goddess?" I walked to her and gave her a hug. She noticed her heart warming up and gives a slight smile. "Hey," I said to the nurse, "can you have Wigglytuff use Heal Pulse on her?"

After Heal Pulse connects, and we had a lengthy conversation, Pandora seems to be lively again and winked at me. "I'd like to have you around. Maybe you can summon me."

I stuttered, "I can?"

She said, "Perhaps we can meet again."

"Geez, you seemed to have turned over a new leaf." I turned to Famiel and the nurse, and wished them goodbye, walking out to Route 10 to catch an Eevee because the bridge finally got repaired.

* * *

 _Separate from Chapter 7_

A Pokémon Showcase was going underway in Shalour City. Many performers were preparing for their first time getting their spotlight on camera. Cecilia could be seen signing up, with the clerk confused about the Dryad. In the throng of performers, two chairs were occupied. Two goddesses of love were sitting watching the crowd go by.

Bastet stretches her arms, "Meow… I'm bored. I've never seen many girls here."

Venus replies, "You know, seeing my beauties all here makes my heart flutter."

Bastet cries out, "They aren't your fellow offspring. I think these girls are way ahead of your generation."

Venus sighs. Being a stranger in a land full of unrecognizable monsters unnerved her a little bit.

A Carbuncle and a Cupid flies into a window; startling the performers. A Meowstic hissed at the Cupid, and she stopped and taunted it, peeving it so much that it tried to claw her while she fled. Bastet yowled and Venus had to shush her down.

Bastet purrs in apology, "Okay… I didn't mean to do that~."

Two performers ready to get their first key looked through the crowd. One acted like a maid while one was dressed up as a female knight with small amounts of armor, boots, gloves, and a skirt. The more naïve girl looked at the two women and turned back blushing with embarrassment.

Bastet meows. "I wonder if they're going to spot us in the audience." Venus replies chastely, "We might have to disguise ourselves to blend in. As for you, I might as well hide you in plain sight."

Bastet says, "What about your wings, nya?"

Venus shrugs. They both got up and walked amongst the masses of young women.

 _Update:_

 _Asche's Pokémon:_

 _Charmeleon (Ifrit) Lv. 16 (Ember, Cut, Will-o-Wisp, Flamethrower)  
Bagon (Lise) Lv. 13 (Dragon Rage, Bite, Rage, Leer)  
_

 _Monster Book: (evolution forms may not be accountable)_

 _Tyrra (Lv. ?)  
Red Sonia (Lv. ?)  
_ _Pandora (Lv. ?)_


	9. Chapter 8: Temporal Friends

**Author's Note:** Might become weekly for a while. Wait and see. Oh, and for the Sun and Moon fiasco, I'll have to implement it into the universe in this story and the sequel (Chapter 1 is out) as a whole. We'll just have to wait for more details on the region.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Arianne**

Just made a short stop at Coumarine City in order to rest for a while. Ramos used to be the Gym Leader here, but he now has retired and his granddaughter took her place. Other than his retirement, nothing else changed since I first traveled here.

While eating at a nearby café, I started to savor ice cream by myself. Just when I was about to take another bite, the spoon suddenly bends by itself; my psychic powers have done it again. No wonder everyone I see calls me Sabrina's cousin as an offensive joke. My blue eyes doesn't help the fact that I'm more isolated than the other two of my close friends either.

That resemblance stops there. I wore a long pink blouse over tan trousers, trying to be more causal. Just wearing a dress makes my brain waves cringe in discomfiture. My orange hair probably give me a unique vibe of sorts. While Cecilia prefers high heels for more casual appearances, I wear boots to everywhere I go, and sadly might make a trip across Route 13 and 17 in Kalos just excruciating.

After trying to shove all the ice cream in my mouth, I suddenly get a brain freeze and remained immobilized for a few minutes before recovering. As I walked out of the door, I made my way to the highest point in the city. But I couldn't concentrate when two hooded boys around Asche's age were right beside me.

I looked to the right and leered at them. They turn towards me, startled at what was looming behind their backs. The more apathetic one said, "What in the name of Lucifer are you doing here?" I just wanted to almost ask the same thing. The other kid snuck behind my ponytail and pulled it. It was time to bash their heads in.

As I was about to give the more mischievous twin a knuckle sandwich, everything suddenly slows down. A blue-haired sorceress walked up to me very slowly then telekinetically moved me above the top of a tree. She snaps her fingers and I felt the laws of gravity coming back into place.

I started screaming on the way down. Numerous Fletchling and Pidove flew out of the tree in terror. As I landed on the green and laid there, I looked up and noticed the arch mage again. Horns were protruding out of her head like a Tauros and most of her body were probably ethereal since this girl looked like she came out of a summoning ritual, which sounds creepy by itself.

She mouthed out, "Don't you like having everyone around you seem immobile? I do." I was hyperventilating, trying to get back up on my two legs; I wanted to kick her in her own legs too. "What's the matter?" she boasted. "A magician too powerful for you?"

I yelled back, "What is your problem?"

"My problem? You tried to harm my little boys!" she snapped.

"What are you going to do? Be Dialga and make me age quicker?"

When she heard that, she immediately scratched her bovine head. "What are you talking about?"

I cursed under my breath. "See, this world is way different. Sure, we might have gods, but they—"

One of the boys interrupted. "Do they have the power to control time and space like big cousin?"

Having to connect the family tree made my brain cringe even more than before. "Dialga has… the power to control time—"

She retaliated, "I knew it! This monster is a complete travesty."

I kicked her in the legs and she started to wail. "I just had these legs become semi-substantial just a few weeks ago, and you're just making them more painful!"

I ignored her comment, crossed my arms and looked away. She responded, looking very annoyed, "Come on. Listen to me."

I kept ignoring her. She started to prod me with the staff made from solid gold. When I wouldn't budge, she starts to want to torture me again. "You imbecile," she hissed. "You're such a pain in the—"

"Ars." One of the blond kids interrupted her.

"What?"

"I'm bored now. Can we go somewhere else?"

"What do you two want now?"

The more stoic twin spoke up again. "Paulina, there some sort of sundial in Anistar City on this map."

Ars Paulina spoke up. "Perfect! That's our next stop."

She turned back at me and gave me a snarl.

"Listen to me. You might have been lucky, but I will not give you any second chance. If we meet again, no more nice girl. Considered yourself under watch."

I nodded slowly

* * *

After a slip-up, I traveled back to the port side of Coumarine City. The new gym leader that has succeeded Ramos came up to me for the first time. "Hi. I might be a new gym leader; but there is something I want to talk to you about."

I rolled my eyes and walked to one of the tables outside the restaurant I ate in. I summoned my Mermaid. I abruptly gawked at my Mermaid and asked, "What happened to your corset?" She shrugged. "Not my problem; the clothing store nearby wouldn't sell any seashells. I managed to get a tank top to wear. Don't ask me how I got in though."

The gym leader rookie pointed at the mermaid. "Who's that Pokémon?"

The mermaid stared at her. "Do you think humanoid count as those things?"

She acknowledges, "Oh, I'm actually new to my job, please forgive me. What's your name?"

I said, "Oh, I'm Arianne."

She talked back, "Raelyn's my name. Since I can see that mermaid, I wanted to ask you about an important task. We have experienced an issue between the routes of Shalour and Coumarine. Korrina managed to ward this intruder off with her Lucario, though we still haven't managed a way to get rid of the stranger. Someone managed to snap a photo of her." A colorized photo of a half-human hybrid was moved into the middle of the table.

Mermaid immediately took notice. "Those horns; those grim-like wings, no, it cannot be. Astaroth…"

I immediately spat out my Soda Pop. "WHAT?! Who?"

"Not too surprising, eh? She's been terrorizing the coast of this place for a few days now. A few hours ago, I had seen her and some other guys terrorizing a Pokémon Showcase."

I thought, "Oh crap, that can't be good."

"Everyone was evacuated."

Both of the humans sighed in relief. When Mermaid and Raelyn were chatting their heads off, I notice an emerging winged figure behind Raelyn. Surely, it can't be the one in the picture, right?

It noticed me and absconded. When both of the girls were done, Raelyn asked me, "Can you investigate the incident for me?"

I grunted and said, "Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt."

It was a tedious task anyways.

* * *

 _Separate from Chapter 8_

Ruel rested her wings on a hidden cottage somewhere above the cliff of the Pokémon Gym in Coumarine City. An Archangel monitored activity outside of the shack. She was shivering as if she wanted to go relieve herself. Ruel looked at a sign hung onto a door printed with serif text read, "You need VI (six) wings to enter. Humans prohibited from entrance."

Two more sets of wings sprout from her back. She sighed and opened the door.

Metatron is reading a letter written by a deity similar in omnipotence to Arceus. She looks at Ruel and says, "I didn't expect to see you here. Lumiel's just taking a nap. What did you experience?"

"A Mermaid was talking about an archdemon."

The other seraphs look directly at Ruel. She alleges, "I'm not kidding."

After a lengthy talk, Michael answers politely. "Yes?" Ruel asks.

Michael explains his opinion, "You must be talking about Astaroth. She was a fallen angel a long time ago; if I remember correctly. She was punished like Lucifer."

Rozuel groaned. "I remember him back when I came to heaven. He was the worst brother you could have."

A tired winged figure saunters slowly into the meeting room. Lumiel woke up drowsily. She yawns while trying to remember to cover her mouth.

Ariel and Uriel both looked at her and said, quite confused at her late arrival, "That was quick. What happened?"

Lumiel muttered, "Some dog."

Most of the angels rushed to her barracks. A partly-burnt piece of paper was taped onto the window that was facing directly into the room. A footprint of Entei was stamped onto the parchment. The eerily glowing writing read, "YOU'RE NEXT."


	10. Chapter 9: The Malevolent Fallen

**Author's Note:** Formatting might be different this time around. (Constellation 2 Gods just got in PAD NA. Dibs on Ampharos and Miltank. Maybe Kingler and Pyroar.)

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Arianne**

Apparently, when we went in the gym, the place was already ravaged. Many out-of-place monsters spent the time lazily stretching on the benches. A bunch of them had blue skin and some were directly staring at me. Mermaid claims that those are Frost Demons and that we should be careful around them.

Many trainers were badly injured here before. All of them were burnt, suffered from frostbite, or badly cut with weapons. Dark-type Pokémon tried to drag the badly wounded corpses outside of the gym. An Absol hauled an Ace Trainer that had passed out. A Houndoom had fought one of the Frost Demons and she laid on the floor dizzied out and drooling. The Houndoom looked away from the intruder and bit another corpse and moved it out of the gym.

I wanted to kneel down on the ground, crying in a position like a Reuniclus curling into a ball. Too much damage to my heart and brain was not enough for me.

I had caught two more Pokémon before I was asked to solve a mystery for Raelyn. Azura tried to whack me with her tail and the Staryu I caught near the Tower of Mastery laid immobile on my head.

"It's not helping…" I said as tears rained down on my legs.

"Are you okay?" Raelyn cocked her head to the left looking concerned.

"I think I'm fine…" I looked up at her, trying to conceal my awkward breakdown.

Raelyn's Jumpluff was already sent out and helped me get up and stand. I moaned as I was trying to get up and cooperate. I got together and crept around the battle-weary evil soldiers trying to not interrupt them.

After a shaky trip, we barely made it to the top of the gym. Astaroth was sitting near a table killing time by binge eating. Something was next to her shoving spicy food down its throat. Asking it its name would put me in grave danger.

A hamburger was left on the other side of the table. The Mermaid picked it up, ate it, and was about to retch, and now Astaroth was about to hate us.

"Did you just steal food away from me? I'm so jealous!" she said in anger while focused on the Mermaid who snatched something to eat.

"My stomach hurts…" the Mermaid said as she covered her mouth.

"Can we get it together?" I asked impolitely.

"Ufufufufu, I believe we can get together," she smirked maliciously. A gurgling sound made an abrupt break in the conversation. Astaroth looks to the left of the tower. The Mermaid had to go somewhere to purge her unsightly meal. I'm not sure if that counts as property damage or not. Stomach acid is pretty acidic.

"You've made a grave mistake. I'll deal with you later. Let these two finish you off." An ominous chant splutters out from her mouth and soon two freaky women, one small and one near my size, arrived at the scene. They were panting and looking around. The larger one asks Astaroth, "Did you summons us your Highness? You told us there were souls to sacrifice."

The smaller one spoke up, "I was about to date a big hellhound, why did you interrupt my meeting?"

"Come on you two, we have to get rid of a bigger enemy. Get rid of the girls over there before I start to go insane," Astaroth argued. She pointed at us to emphasize the foes.

The enemies nod their heads slightly to Astaroth and start to turn towards us. Raelyn says, "Whimsicott! Get rid of them before they do any more damage. Moonblast!"

I paused for a moment and interjected her command with "How did you get a Whimsicott?"

"That's for later— wow, she really does work!"

I looked back at the ladies. They laid flat on the ground and soon vanished without a trace… well not quite. A suspicious egg rolled towards my legs.

"You keep it," Raelyn said.

Astaroth was seething with anger. She gave me a death stare and simpered, "Ohohoho, you've just defeated my comrades in secret didn't you? No less. Cauchemar, reveal your inner wrath!" She cackled like a Hex Maniac.

A burst of miasma blinded us, and after regaining consciousness, we soon looked towards the pink ugly monster stomping his way towards us.

"This is our building now. Get out before I smite you!" he said. Cauchemar, looking uglier than squishy now, threw all three of us out the tower. He lifted Mermaid's wheelchair with relative ease and then picked up us one by one.

I held the egg close to me and closed my eyes as I fell into the depths of the Coumarine Gym where tons of overgrowth swarmed the bottom of the barrel. I felt a surge of clairvoyance and soon felt unconscious.

I woke up to find myself on a Tropius. Mermaid curled up like a Delcatty taking a catnap. I confessed to the rider, Raelyn, "Hold the phone, I didn't predict this!"

"Your powers are coming to use."

Raelyn swore she didn't say that and we all looked up.

A draconic humanoid floated above the Tropius.

I scoffed. "You look like a Fi—"

Mermaid shushed me down and I groaned.

"Who are you exactly?" I said tilting my head in confusion.

"Saria's my name. I sensed your clairvoyance; I inherited my psychic powers from Sakuya." The context seems vague, and I'm not sure if she can read minds.

Both of us asked her, "Who is Sakuya?"

"Well, I'd ask, but I'm afraid we don't have much time before this whole city gets defaced," Saria replied. "Follow my lead."

We got back up to the tower in the middle of the gym and it looked worse than before. Astaroth was done eating and was now destroying someone else's property, in this case the Pokémon League's.

Astaroth just redressed herself. An unpleasantly yellow puddle was left behind her tracks. Raelyn just stared at her in displeasure. "What?" Astaroth bickered. "Excreta itself is not evil, I swear."

I disproved her claim. "That's not the right place to do that. You're a naughty girl."

"Naughty?!" she screeched. "I'll show—"

A streak of yellow appeared. Astaroth was badly cut and soon was kneeling down in pain. Saria had saved the day.

"You'll regret that." She writhed in pain trying to utter out words. "I wish I could send you to purgatory. I'll be back."

Cauchemar carried her around his back and left the gym, still badly damaged from the clash.

With that done, Saria asked me, "What's with that egg in your hands right there?"

I said shivering inside, "I have no idea what's even inside, but I can already tell it's not going to like me…"

* * *

 _Separate from Chapter 9_

Reflection Cave never looked so glamourous. Many Carbink floated around the cave, while a lone Diancie follows a group of four Carbink in a line. A large hole in the side stuck out in the scenery like a sore thumb. A male figure snuck inside the hole to check what was up inside.

A note was left on a teapot, and a confused Susanoo read it. "Onee-chan? Really?! This is what you leave me with? What's the hell's with you, Amaterasu?"

The note that was scribed by Amaterasu read, "Out to another land. Had to go there to investigate another city."

A Wobbuffet looked inside the hole and looked away when Susanoo looked at it very unamused. It let out a solemn cry and left him alone.

Groaning, Susanoo sat on a chair and slept the day away. While Susanoo remained hidden inside the cave entrance, a stranger to the Pokémon world was being chased by police officers near Route 11.

A Staravia huddles inside a nest inside a tree in Miroir Way, also known as Route 11. The Staravia yawned and promptly went to sleep, but not for long.

A shrill squeal woke up the Staravia and flew away. A blonde girl was being chased by several police officers led by an Officer Jenny.

"I'm innocent, please don't catch me!" the girl yelled.

"We'll have to confiscate your sword you have there!" Jenny said harshly and forcefully. The Manectric tried to catch the girl but she ran fast enough that the Manectric couldn't catch up to her.

Three women watched the girl fly by near a tree up on a hill. Their names were Verdandi, Urd, and Skuld. Verdandi noticed the criminal and whispers into Urd's ear.

"Ayame, you say? Hm, I wonder how she got here." Urd nodded in realization.

Skuld turned towards her and gave her a slightly concerned wink. "It is probably the same reason why we ended up in this place."

A Chingling sits on Verdandi's head. Urd asks Verdandi, "Sis, what is that thing on your head?"

Verandi looks up at the Pokémon and responds back to Urd, "That would not hurt a slime. I promise."

Skuld gently says, "We need to go somewhere before these monsters huddle around our resting area."

Verdandi sighs. "I have not even finished this dress and now we need to go? Okay then."

The three Norns got up and left Route 11. The Chingling started to follow them around. While they left, Ayame hid herself inside a forest, set down a suitcase, and sighed. "This is better. Now I have to wear more comfortable clothes before those police morons catch me again. Or even Sara. Geez, I really need a bathroom here."

Something surfaces from the pond in the forest. Undine looked directly at Ayame humming to herself, blushes red with chagrin, and sinks back into the pond. Ayame didn't want to be stalked in her private time, but it seems that someone was actually watching her with that freedom.

 _Update:_

 _Arianne's Pokémon:_

 _Azurill (Azura) Lv. 16 (Water Gun, Bubble, Charm, Slam)  
Staryu (?) Lv. 18 (Water Gun, Confuse Ray, Light Screen, Protect)_

 _Monster Book: (evolution forms may not be accountable)_

 _Mermaid (Lv. ?)_


	11. Chapter 10: Levity and Felicity

**Author's Note:** Haven't been updating in a while. The other (as of March 18, 2016) fanfic on my account will not get a new update, unless it decides to throw the curveball at its (that game) community. One important thing: I actually got a Dryad (soon to be Alraune) in PAD! What a coincidence!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Cecilia**

My Pokémon Performer work hasn't been so hot. First off, something funny happened, and the first real Showcase we did made me break down even after the showcase ended. I made my way to Laverre City, sniveling along the way.

My Dryad tried to console me, and I sat near a picnic table near the clothing shop. She was patting my head in order to cheer me up. "Hi…" I said half-heartedly. She decided to touch my face and I smiled.

"Try your hardest, okay?" she said warmly. I sighed. "I'm sure I'm prepared," I replied.

I opened a basket filled with Poké Puffs and my Pokémon were already out and eating them bit by bit. Somehow, Dryad was almost ready to eat a chocolate one, before realizing it had been snatched out of her hands. A lone arrow was stuck in the wood of the table. She began to get angry, plucked the arrow out, and left the area. "Wait, come back!" I pleaded.

Dryad led me to another area where another girl my age was hanging out with another creature similar to her. This monster stole the chocolate Poké Puff Dryad was about to eat. It went down its maw.

Dryad had enough. She grimaced at the stranger after pounded her tiny fists together. "Did you just steal my food, Sylph?" she asked. The guy with talons spoke up. "Oh yeah, big deal. I'm not apologizing."

The girl took notice of the fight. Her name is Charlotte. She wore black stockings with garter belts, a maid outfit with a white maid piece. Her hair was a silk-like cotton candy color, and her blue eyes shone with noticeable prestige.

The two pixies have started an altercation already and were slapping and scratching each other. Both of them were arguing and screeching. Dryad bit Sylph's hair and Sylph tried to push her away. They both started cursing in many different languages.

I sighed and turned towards Charlotte to talk to her. A Clefairy slept on her hair. "Eh?" she said as she was startled. "Cecilia? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. Wanted to ask you what's with that thing." I responded.

Charlotte took a deep breath and began to speak. "I just came to Laverre City before you, and that poor thing fell down a ginkgo tree. Its legs were badly injured and I gave it to the nurse in the Pokémon Center. The nurse couldn't identify it so I decided to give it berries and other food to the monster. It hated most food, it preferred sweet foods, it showed an indifference to dry foods, it just hated about every other flavor. Soon after some rest in the center, I examined the poor humanoid bird and it seems that its arms were bleeding." Sylph interrupt her long speech by screeching like Dryad does when she gets upset. Dryad called Sylph a harpy and decided to rake her face with talons.

"Where was I? This thing was also really famished so I had to bring in a sandwich for it to eat. It slowly reached for it and grabbed it and swallowed it whole. After its wounds were cured, this thing decided to stick around. I have no idea why, but the judges allowed your dryad in so who would've cared?"

Both of us looked back at the strife. Both of the combatants were tired and passed out from exhaustion and injury. Both of them were partially clothed with only undergarments on. Dryad was sleeping with only a corset and bloomers with the length of thigh-length shorts. Sylph had almost the same outfit too.

"Why you…" Dryad started to get up and fell face-flat.

"Oh my! What just happened?" I shrieked.

Charlotte exhaled with relief. "At least I know why the clerks at the center tried to ask her what gender she was. How embarrassing indeed."

I analyzed Sylph with the device that Sycamore had gave me a week earlier. A female electronic voice said monotonously, "PAD Monster detected."

"What does PAD stand for?" Charlotte pondered.

I shrugged my arms. "Your guess is as good as mine."

A numeral system similar to how the Pokédex is laid out came out on the top right of the screen reading #0356. The extra zero standing for the thousands place really threw me off.

"Personality and characteristics?" I questioned the machine for an answer.

"Sylphs in the PAD world have various personality shifts similar to the Greek myths of harpies and the various mermaids and other water humanoids like selkies and undines. If they get hungry, they tend to steal food from humans and rake them with talons or hit them with wings or arms. Several seem very close to humans. A similar creature is the Harpie Demon line and the Alraune line of monsters."

I was about to grab a PC form the Pokémon Center and search up what all those alien terms actually meant.

I looked back at the Sylph. She isolated herself from the Dryad and crosses her arms in hostility. Dryad was doing the same thing too.

Charlotte sighs. "Looks like we have to discuss this indoors."

* * *

We went into an inn lobby to discuss what was up with both of us. Many trainers noticed the tiny humanoids waddling in indignantly looking away from each other.

Several photographs took shots of the two children. They both started to blush with distress. Several more people bent down to talk to them. Dryad hid inside an indoor plant while Sylph curled up into a ball and started to cringe.

The other girls sat around the television and were watching the Kalos news. Many girls were chatting away about what they saw.

We sat in the middle. A Showcase in Dendemille City was coming to a close. Two strangely concealed women were commanding two Pokémon that have seemed to be pulled from a trade like how some people insert Pokémon into the PC that have perfect stats all-around and came with impossible movesets.

Dryad squints her tiny eyes at the screen. "Excuse me," she commanded. I think I know who these two are."

Everyone looked directly at her. Dryad tries to clear her already airy throat and started to ramble.

"I call already tell you who they are based on how they speak. Can't say which side of the stage that they are on, but I can tell that they are a Norse and Hindu goddess respectively."

Charlotte wondered, "How does she get all these information?"

The girls started to ramble loudly. Emilia, the knightly girl, left herself out of the large throng of girls. A merger of a suit or armor and non-skimpy female clothes flourished her masculine fighting and performance style. Blonde hair and a single snaking twintail gives her a balanced look between man and woman. Her eyes seems to change color that is reflective on her mood. Since she was a little bit flustered that time, her eyes took on a red, uneasy hue.

Dryad was getting bounced around like a highly-valued berry like a Starf Berry. "Hey, stop~!" she exclaimed. They were treating her like a fluffy Clefairy. She starts to float away from the group and lands on my head like a feather.

A rapping sound is unexpectedly heard near a window. Most of the girls didn't notice what was happening. A hiss gave the girls its attention. The girls took a look at the window. Nothing was there. A ceiling tile began to rustle. The tile fell down to the floor and another girl fell down the hole in the ceiling, yowling.

Sylph sassed the visitor, "How did Miss Kitty get in here?"

The cat girl got up and sat crossing her legs childishly. She crossed her arms and growled.

Dryad asked her, "Why are you here?"

She hissed at the fairy. "Which one of you have these two?" she scowled.

Dryad pointed at me while sporting a face that was a little bit unamused. Charlotte slowly raised her hand.

"Give me back them at once!" she scowled. "First off, you!"

She raked her fingernails into me. It didn't go so well.

I screamed. The male trainers from far away gawked at me blankly like they were having some sort of weird dream. Charlotte heard eavesdropping from the dudes, "Nice white camisole, miss!"

My eyes started to water. "I surrender! Go claw someone else!"

Sylph unfortunately stared at the partially-clothed me, started to back up and flew behind the TV screen. Dryad's pupils went blank from shock.

The cat woman sighed. "Fine. If you don't want me to fight, then I'll need to talk to you girls."

Emilia shrugs her arms. "Hey, your nails wouldn't go through my steel breastplate anyways. Let's get you examined."

I groaned in relief. This was not my lucky day.

* * *

After an embarrassing fight, that same women started to sweeten and stood next to me while people were ready to go take naps.

"Would you stop humiliating the idols? I feel uncomfortable next to you!" I said in panic.

She just wanted to yawn in front of me. Her tail was moving like a whip. I then looked at her and then she started to look at me. I just wanted to get her for doing that a few hours ago.

"Excuse me?" I said politely. "Yes?" she purred.

"I just wanted to know why you are here, and what are you called."

Her cat ears started to twitch and started to meow. "I am known as Bast and have been around since the Egyptian kingdom flourished. I preferred that name back then, but I'll tolerate your use of 'Bastet'."

"Did you answer my first question?" I hastily ranted.

She unctuously purred out a reminder. "I'll see you tomorrow when the Showcase has begun." She darted out of the dorm room with agile movement.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, then finally got ready to go to sleep. While most of my dreams are as fluffy as cotton candy, that night's dream became a little unsettling to talk about.

* * *

 _Separate from Chapter 10_

A light breeze rustled Cecilia's hair on contact. Slowly opening her eyes, she looks around to find out she's at a faraway town that seems to be based on the likes of Tokyo and Seattle. It was a windy day and it was even raining. A thunderbolt cracks the sound barrier. Realistic birds were flying overhead chirping on the top of their lungs. She looked around and started to gasp heavily. She immediately ran across the somewhat empty streets and hid inside a forest.

The rain and wind seemed to come to a full stop inside the forest. There were marble steps leading up to a destination that no one seemed to know. She looked down at herself. She was wearing the same clothes she had when she went to sleep in Kalos that day.

She traipsed along the rails of the stairs. Everywhere she went, fairies and nature spirits seemed to be lifeless. Two goddesses were lying on the ground, eyes closed like corpses. One seemed to look like Freyja.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, Arceus seemed to be here, lying down sideways. It pleaded, _"Please, I want to talk to you."_ Cecilia ran to its side. Ichor-like fluid was going out of its body. _"There seems to be someone. Familiar, perhaps. Never knew this, but you're a person very different from ones I know._ "

Cecilia nodded on, eyes half-open. _"I must ask you this, before bad omens happen. Remember those deities you keep seeing on you and your friends' journey. They are assigned into different pantheons in different dimensions and locations. You're in one of those, aren't you?"_

Cecilia's summer green irises shrunk to the size of poppy seeds. She tried to mouth out words, but they kept coming at a pace slower than a Shuckle with a Lagging Tail.

Her grandmother was sitting lifeless at the side, still looking lively in physical appearance as if she had eaten one of Idunn and Idunna's apples.

Arceus said a few sentences before being unable to speak. _"You're a goddess… A young one for that… Of nature and seasons."_

After saying the last word, it yelled out its first syllable of its name and became unable to make any more actions. She turned towards her grandmother, bestowing her name unto her daughter, Cecilia's biological mother. "Loretta…" she cried solemnly. When she came near her from a feet away, she started to feel strangely sick. Her skin turns as pale as snow, flushed red on her cheeks, and passed out on the spot.

The one unnerving thing she realized during that episode was that her beloved Dryad was nowhere to be seen.


	12. Chapter 11: Making Love and War

**Author's Note:** I haven't been updating this for a while now. Kind of surprised about how much words this chapter has. It could be worth the wait. Who knows at this point?

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Cecilia**

I opened the door slowly and kneeled down. I slowly took a deep yawn and tried to stand up. My heavy eyes blinked twice.

Dryad sat on my head again waiting for me to react to her presence. I slowly meander into the lobby of the inn. Charlotte and Emilia were already up and ready and some of the other girls were already leaving for the Showcase.

Sylph flew to my side and rapped me with her talons. "You didn't sleep well last night didn't you?" she observed.

"Yeah…" I said drowsily while rubbing my eyes.

Dryad tries to jumpstart me by pulling a lone strand of hair sticking up on my head. I squealed quietly. Both of the Showcase mates stood directly at me.

"I had this dream last night. Arceus told me I was a goddess."

Immediately Dryad spoke up. "Are you a Greek goddess like Ceres?"

I shook my head reluctantly. Emilia's eyes turned carmine red. "You're telling me you're an infidel aren't you?" Her Pawniard poked her in the back and her eyes reverted into a shade of blue. "That hurt," she said weakly while feeling her backside.

Charlotte shrugs. "Better get ready for the Showcase. Everyone here mustn't be late for the competition."

Numerous amounts of girls were amped up to show their fashion. We both went to get registered in. The sign-up clerks noticed the two monsters in green and lost it. Both Dryad and Sylph surprised them in a mischievous manner.

I just sighed. "These two are the main definition of 'faeries'."

Charlotte added in, "Please excuse their behavior, please. People here don't really know what counts as illegal or not."

Dryad glared at Charlotte with an unamused face. I turned around to look at Charlotte. "I'm going to prepare. Wish me luck," I avowed. "I hope we don't have any more mishaps during the Showcase."

Sylph tilted her head to the side, rolled her eyes, and chirped, "No one here can predict what's gonna happen. I'm not a Genie."

I nodded my head. "Right…" I turned around and went to a dressing room.

* * *

When the first round was going to commence, Emilia came into the waiting room with a heavy suit of armor on. I was dressed up in a pink princess dress, ready to dazzle the audience. Dryad looked at Emilia, and suddenly had a spark in her tiny brain. "I'm definitely not sure if this will upset you, but you do look like one of our angels, Rozuel, but not with all of that scary stuff on."

Emilia got confused. "Never heard of her. I'm not exactly keen on those kinds of people."

Sylph sneaks up to Dryad and whispers, "She doesn't know that we're from another world."

Emilia turned towards the stage entrance up ahead. "They called me up first. Wish me luck." She put the heavy helmet on her head and ambled her way toward the stage.

When it was finally time for her turn, both of us went to the TV to see a pile of armor on the stage. Dryad stared at the armor, turned towards me and said confusedly, "Where'd she go?"

Just as my mouth moved, a tree in a pot was severed in half by Emilia, now freed from the burden of the heavy knight suit. Dryad gets worked up and snapped. "That tree has feelings, you know!" Sylph covered up Dryad's tiny eyes with the wings on her back.

Charlotte then asked me what was with the Honedge she was holding in her hand.

I looked in the merged device for any help. The electronic machine claimed Honedge will only allow trainers to hold them if they have been captured already, see them as valiant heroes, or if the trainer doesn't touch the blue cloth near the pommel.

I raised an eyebrow. How could this little dinky object hold an encyclopedia of probably unknown facts?

I looked back at the screen. Emilia had already finished her Showcase skit. Charlotte got up off the seat and gave me a slight smile. "I think they said you're going after me."

She turned back towards the stage door, while Emilia was going back out at the same time. She sat on the backless bench waiting for my cue.

Charlotte seemed to have props set up to look like a thick forest with only enough light to allow a garden to seat itself inside the forest; a cottage nested inside the woods. Dryad squealed with delight when Sylph came onto the view. She was staring at the camera like the Showcase was a place she did not belong in. Mushrooms and flowers dotted the secret garden, and her Clefairy came onto the stage wearing a dress that immediately reminded Dryad of Freyja. Charlotte revealed two other Pokémon were at her side, a Swirlix and a Carbink. Carbink camouflaged with the rock and Swirlix helped Sylph brush up errors in the presentation. Many botanists and herbalists in the auditorium complimented her work.

The camera pans to two strange women giggling with delight. Emilia felt like it didn't make any sense. Dryad noticed the two and poked me on the shoulder to show me what was going on; Venus and Freyja were sitting apart from the rest of the audience. A tiger could be seen from a shadow.

Emilia glared at me when the camera took its focus away from the two deities. Her leather glove rested on my shoulder. "Ahem. The Showcase crew called you up. Get to work," she exacted.

I sighed and continued onward. Many of the people there expected me.

To put it shortly, I actually did a better job. I provided a tea party to many Pokémon, some of which were just props. Many girls admired my work. The small cluster of immature boys were the only ones to laugh at the act.

After my time in the Showcase ended, several other girls wanted a shot. About twenty minutes after my performance, two veiled women sashay onto the now empty stage. A Lilligant and a Medicham flanked their side and started to use amazing tactics.

The other girls and I watched at the side on the house. Emilia had to sit next to a rather hideous women who seemed as if she was a Snorlax. She veers over to my left side as if she didn't want to be near her.

Just out of the blue, a multitude of glowing seeds fly overheard and the audience became puzzled. The judges started to argue with the women. The disguises came undone and it revealed two humans who Dryad claimed were strikingly familiar.

A Focus Blast aimed towards the galleries and made people evacuate. Charlotte started to faint. I panicked.

"What shall we do?!" I shouted. The goddesses start to get angry and attacked the humans while madness was going underway.

"We need to solve this," Emilia demanded. "Come with me." Charlotte was perched onto her shoulder looking light-headed from the shock.

"Got any clues to make them calm down?" I asked her.

"How do I know?!" she chided.

* * *

The three of us managed to reach the stage where chaos unfolded beneath the shadows. Emilia sent out Honedge from its Luxury Ball. I looked backed at Emilia, took a deep breath, and prepared for a fight.

Freyja didn't look very happy and gave us an unpleasant gesture. Other the other hand, the Hindu goddess, Parvati felt oddly confident about the battle. Both of the Pokémon in their control dissolved into misty particles.

Freyja snapped. "If you want us to leave, give us a sacrifice."

Dryad dug into my purse. "Where did the Water orb go? It should've been in here somewhere…"

Parvati groaned. "Is that jerk done yet?"

Dryad popped out of the bag and shrugged her tiny shoulders. Emilia stared at the Dryad then focused back on the two outsiders. "Jeanne! Use Aerial Ace!" The bladed part of Honedge started to glow white and tried to chop Parvati into bits.

The tiger near Parvati tried to tear the sword with its claws, but the claws only dealt minor scratches.

"Iron Head, now!"

The Honedge rammed into the tiger's head with its pommel knocking it out for a while.

My Budew, Rozelle, managed to douse Freyja with Water Sport. She started cursing in numerous Scandinavian languages.

"Quit it, you bastard!" she screamed.

Parvati seemed to have enough of the madness. "You may make my fellowship dead, but I will now make your miserable life end!"

A lotus started to conceal her whole body like a Metapod hiding a Butterfree's morphing wings. The remaining bystanders started to gaze at the pastel shell of petals.

The petals of the lotus started to darken and wither. In her place was a similar goddess with, oddly enough, darken skin.

Charlotte opened her eyes after the moment it happened. "What happened?" she muttered. Sylph pointed at the two and mouthed out words so shaky I couldn't even decipher it.

"You said these two?" she observed.

Sylph was scouring through the device. "Durga, eh? Looks very unusual." Emilia slapped Sylph.

Durga didn't look pleased. "Maybe my best chance of (ahem) terminating you all is, first of all, stabbing your precious monsters, with this."

She held up a trident-like weapon in her more natural hands.

Emilia devised a plan to stop them. "Here's our only shot. Take care of Durga first, then take care of that elf girl later. The former seems more destructive with that Pyroar-thingy of hers, so get rid of her quick!"

Emilia's Honedge used Shadow Claw on Durga but she punched it away with one of her brazen, metallic fists.

Emilia had enough of her. She recalled her Honedge, who had been considerably weakened and brought out Pawniard to finish the job.

Dryad pops out of the bag and tries to negotiate with the goddesses. A sturdy root grabs Dryad and pins her on the ground. The same thing happened with Rozelle, but Pawniard cut its way through the thick plant for a while.

"Silly plant girl. Your charisma will never work. It's about time we've finish our performance," Freyja coaxed with a coy attitude.

Charlotte was up on her knees, clutching her chest. "Did I miss anything?" she said half-conscious. She looked around. Almost everyone had left the theatre except for a select few. While she was looking, Emilia was pinned down on her legs by the same kind of overgrowth that had been summoned by Freyja. A dagger was planted in the back of her right leg.

Sylph looked directly at my right wrist and perched herself onto it. "Let me see the D-Gear!"

Charlotte got baffled and looked at Sylph. "A D-Gear? I don't see anything on her wrist."

Sylph started to mumble to herself. "So, as long as I can remember the thing seems to only work back at one of our continents. I wonder what will happen when I match these Wood…" She suddenly stopped talking as the D-Gear made a sound that I could only hear. Dryad started to glow and the root that pinned her down started to deteriorate. A burst of green matter attacked Durga.

Emilia was breathing heavily. "Did she use Energy Ball?" Sylph shakes her head. "No, it's something entirely different together."

As soon as Durga tried to conceal her injuries, Dryad started to glow in a bright green hue very unexpectedly. Freyja put her hand on her face and moaned. "Why is she evolving now?"

Durga just looked at her unamusingly.

Dryad's leaves transformed into a blooming flower. An unusually located flower blooms from her back. The hair on her head started to extend and she started to grow upwards in height.

Sylph scratch her fluffy head. "Is it me or did the Wood Orb matching make her evolve?"

I questioned the outcome. "Aren't monsters supposed to evolve by leveling up?"

Sylph shakes her head. "Usually, evolution means more than training monster to a desired level like all of your monsters do."

Charlotte added in, "Well, some Pokémon do have to use evolution stones."

Sylph disregarded her comment and went on, "It seems like the D-Gear you received from the continent of Dracomacia also can make monsters evolve without using evolution materials, like—"

A spear was thrown from Durga with Sylph's name on it and she ducked for cover. Emilia was staring at the newly evolved Dryad. Her arms were stretched out and she pleaded them to stop attacking them.

Sylph sat on the floor, heeding the sudden change of Dryad. "I believe she's a Mandrake now."

Emilia was hyperventilating. "Did… she turn into some ugly plant man thingy who screeches deadly cries when provoked?"

Sylph responded sheepishly, "No… I assume her screeches only result at least in hearing loss."

Emilia gave a blank stare, blinked, and muttered, "Oh."

I helped out Mandrake with the goddesses. Spring hit Durga with Fairy Wind and weakened Durga enough that she passed out for a while. The lion mount bit Durga by her arm and dragged her out of the theatre without hesitation.

Sylph pulled out the dagger piercing through Emilia and Emilia ordered Pawniard to finish off Freyja with Metal Claw. Mandrake was tired in fighting spirit so the petals attached to her back started to wilt and fall off.

Freyja was breathing heavily. Her ears started to droop in injury. She clutched her torso and started to cry.

Mandrake looked back at me and gave me a slightly confused smile. A piece of red-tinted gold hit her head. "What's this?" she mused as she held it in her hand.

Freyja was weeping loudly and started to storm out of the stage, a trail of coins following her path out of the building.

Mandrake walked back to me and said gently, "It's not the best bet to follow her trail of gold. Besides, we could've seen Kali in action. As for Freyja, let's hope she learns her lesson and accepts things like these—", she held Spring in her hands, "as equals."

A shriek is heard in the empty auditorium. "Hey!"

Eyes focused on Emilia. "Get me to the nurse. Quick!"

Mandrake walked up to her and touched her wounds. "Here. I hope this will help you." She hummed, "Please, Cure, heal thy victim in need of support."

Sylph stammered, "How did that—"

Mandrake smiled once again and informed, "That's my Active Skill."

I scratched my head. "Don't know what that is, to be honest."

Mandrake replied, "Almost all monsters in my homeworld have those. They will take a long time to prepare, in my case."

Emilia stood up. "So, about your back, are people going to notice the petals on your back."

Mandrake uttered softly, "Interesting question. It's usually not needed in times of peace. Thanks for asking. I bet it's finally time for use to take our leave

Charlotte escorted us out, chattering, "I'll bet the managers will give up Princess Keys for compensation…"

Mandrake giggled lightly, as I replied to Charlotte, "I'm actually pretty worried…"

* * *

Several women with parasols watched the fleeing goddess run melancholically in the rain with solidifying gold running down her face. One of the parasol ladies on a bench watched her run as fast as the wind in that rainy day. Her daughter pointed at her ears and she alleged that there was nothing to look at.

Freyja ran to a large tree for cover in Laverre City. Numerous amounts of raindrops leaked through the holes in the leaves and branches. Freyja looked down at a puddle with her reflection. "Why was I doomed to live in this miserable world…" she sobbed. A coin from her tears splashed into the small puddle. Nothing came out of it as a response. She sighed in a somber voice. Just as she about to sleep, Venus sashayed into her vicinity holding a lifeless body in her arms.

"I found your brother. Here." The corpse of Freyr was laid down on the moist and washed grass. Freyja poked him frantically waiting for a response. Somewhere else, a Cupid flew overhead but got struck by lightning. Numerous girls in Laverre City ran to the crippled child for care. Venus held up a finger. "I'll be right back. Something just happened." Venus glided off the hill with her sets of wings.

Freyja looked back at the dying body. A bunch of antlers were set near Freyr's side. "Wake up," she gasped in sadness. Freyr's blue eyes started to open which was the first time they were revealed for a very long time.

Freyr looked around the new atmosphere. The rain had subsided. Numerous Swellow and Talonflame flew in the air. Numerous Skitty and Flabébé frolicked in the blooming set of flowers.

He looked back at Freyja and said drowsily, "Was Ragnarok really that long?"

Freyja gasped in surprise, and started to hug him with noticeable warmth. Freyr took a deep breath. "I'd actually like it if you would stop greeting me like that," he replied.

Freyja started to laugh in a long time. Another hill could be seen from far. Two men were standing on that hill. One man was accompanied by a Darkrai standing menacingly with elongated legs. The other one was Loki.

The disguised man said, "I have found them. What do you want to do with these two, may I ask?"

Loki hesitated for a moment and stammered out, "Uh… I'd deal with other gods than Freyja. She'd kill me if she got the chance too; she still hates me for what I did in Alfheim and Asgard."

The other one was confused. "What?!"

Loki sighed in a deep tone. "Look. I don't want to deal with the other gods like my kind for now. Let's look for other followers."

"Right." They started to walk to the south of the hill. Darkrai melted into a shadow and followed their footsteps.

Up in that same tree Loki was near is a Shaymin. A small figure of a few inches popped out of its bushy fur. Her name was Thumbelina. Shaymin jumped onto the ground, and went north, with Thumbelina following its path while on the Mythical Pokémon.


	13. Chapter 12: The Regal Temptress

**Author's Note:** While Pandora and Asche might look cute together, I'm afraid I've caused ships to set sail. Any questions? PM me.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Asche**

I don't want to say this in front of her, but I feel like Pandora's been a big burden on my life. To make things even worse, I've already got black marks on my body. That happened while in Shalour City. Before that mishap came to be, I've caught an Eevee which I have yet to name.

Pandora leisurely walked up to me, while I was searching through my knapsack trying to find any evolution stones for Eevee. I pushed her back in order for her to ignore me. "Please notice me…" she pleaded. I gave her to cold shoulder and her eyes and hair started to change color. It seemed like she was attached to me and wanted me to herself.

She started to laugh like a psychopath. "Do you treat anyone else as your crush? I'm not going to let go of you." Her left eye started to glow behind her hair.

I started to shiver in place, because I might have been immobilized by her sinister stare. As she started to smile eerily, a cracking sound interrupts her lengthy kiss of death. Pandora immediately turns her attention to east of the bench. A young man a little bit older than me was being tormented by a woman with a whip.

"I told you, I want James back!" she snarled. The victim was crying, screaming he doesn't know that person and pleaded her to stop. She came to a halt in her method of tortured, smiled like Pandora, and started to attack him again.

Pandora stares at her, and glances at me. "I'll protect you at all costs if she gets her filthy hands on your heart." Her left eye started to glow faintly as if she was using Nasty Plot.

Numerous kids were staring at the conflict. The girls screamed and tried to cover their eyes as if they didn't want to see it. The boys started to gawk at the ruckus. The victim's back started to bleed from massive amount of bruises.

Pandora now was focusing on something else. A horned humanoid was grabbing some groceries probably snatched from a Pokémon Center. He was chuckling as he walked on the road with stuff that should've stayed in the forbidden parts of the shopping section. Pandora was ogling him with unrelenting eyes of sinister power. The strange person looked at her from far away.

"Pandora?!" he screamed. He started to run for the hills and started to drop some magazines that, I suppose, could've make Clemont very ticklish.

Pandora rolled her eyes and cursed, "It's Belial again. He never stops doing this…" She looked back at me again. "What's wrong, honey?" she reckoned. I was still staring at the women who had gone off to put another person in misery right after a Mega Audino and another strange human wearing some kind of turban hefting the twitching person off the ground to help him recover. My eyes are bloodshot from prolonged sight at what was starting to make me insane. She was already in a more provocative outfit still brandishing the whip. Small puddles of blood were left on the ground after most of the people were already gone to take some rest from a scarring sight.

I had enough of the antics. I became enraged, got off the bench, and was ready to pick a bone with this women. Pandora noticed me leaving and urged me to come back. I just want that woman to give up on the Kalosians already.

I went into her vicinity. Her second victim already wet himself from shock, and she was almost done with the vexation of the poor guy before she managed to catch a glimpse of me.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled. "Don't you see what you have done?" The temptress looked at me then winked and laughed simultaneously. "Hello, mister. If you don't want to help me find my fiancée, I might as well pick you up."

I don't want to know what that even means.

"Are you giving up on that James dude?" I said aggressively.

She smiled wryly. "You look interesting. May I plan to marry you instead?" I blushed red, then punched her in the face. Now she wasn't very amused.

"How dare you treat a lady like that?" She had enough. "Why would you betray someone as beautiful as the elegant Jessibelle?" She hit my chest with the long whip and kept going for the other areas of my body. Pandora was also looking behind me. As soon as the whip started to lash my body, she immediately has her blood red eyes glare menacingly at Jessibelle. Her hair was still blonde since I decide to ignore her when I was searching for a way to evolve Eevee. Jessibelle immediately dropped the whip and took a step backwards towards her patient butlers.

One of the butlers tossed a Poké Ball into Jessibelle's hand. She hastily sent out a Vileplume in order to fight off the stranger and creepy girl. "Vileplume! Solar Beam!"

After demanding her Pokémon to attack, Pandora clouds the sky above the flower on its head and the attack fails to succeed. Jessibelle just stands there in anger while Pandora just laughs at Vileplume's misery.

"Why you…" Jessibelle screeched. She was welling up with pure hatred. Jessibelle turned back to her butlers again.

"Just give me that Roselia I caught a little while ago!" she said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the servants respond. A Luxury Ball was tossed into her hands. I was looking at the Vileplume. It was sitting on the ground with a sad demeanor. Jessibelle ordered the Vileplume to use Sludge Bomb on Pandora, which it did.

Pandora's face became lined with a purple blush, but she still wanted to fight. Her left eye was glowing like a flickering lightbulb. She lifted the hair off her left eye and conjured a burst of miasma that threw Vileplume in the air. Vileplume came crashing down and landed on the stone road, fainting from harsh damage. Pandora starts to chortle with a malevolent tone as the butlers rush to the badly injured Vileplume which had some sap leaking out of some of its wounds. Jessibelle growled under her breath, "James would think of this person as a madder woman than me." She glances at her toiling slaves, "Look at that sinister smile of hers, my servants! Do you think this is a smile of a child or a cold-hearted villain?!"

The butlers urged her to give up fighting Pandora because if she did, she would be beaten to a pulp. Jessibelle ingored their orders and sent out Roselia. "Use Mega Drain!" A glowing vine hits Pandora as wrinkles appear on her eyes and her blonde hair turned back into red hair like Arianne's hair. Even though Roselia defeated Pandora, an apparition that came from Pandora's Box wrapped itself around Roselia and it passes out from possession due to Roselia stealing some of Pandora's evil aura.

Jessibelle gets fired up again and swears loudly. "Why did I fail again?! How did that happen?!" she raged. She runs away from Pandora grunting angrily as she carried Roselia in her arms, vexed at the realization her Pokémon had no match against a so-called goddess of the night.

I woke up Pandora again, just to see if she had recovered. Her red eyes was now a calmer blue, and she smiled with a legitimate positivity. She was panting heavily, as the fighting made her weary for a while.

I held Pandora's left hand, "Are you okay?

She nodded her head in relief, as she got up on her legs. She feels so attached to me already, I can't help the face that her cuteness is overshadowed by the fact she's actually somewhat possessed. Her azure eyes started to brighten up as we continued our journey together as a team.

Well, I didn't want to become her girlfriend but it appears that it's now the case. I looked back behind me. Three ninjas with very unique hair colors appeared behind me. As soon as I looked at them, they blending in with the scenery. Soon, I stopped at the Tower of Mastery to tell Cecilia what's going on at the moment.

Cecilia was brushing her hair when her Holo Caster picked up my signal. She greeted me politely and asked me how my day was going. "Horrible." I replied halfheartedly.

She showed me her now evolved friend. A green-haired figure with a flower on her head hogs the projected screen. "Hi."

I screamed and Pandora started to look at me funny.

Cecilia pleaded her to stop scaring her friend and the girl lowered her head in sorrow.

"How did Dryad get so tall?" I said with a surprised look.

Cecilia giggles as the monster girl yelled out her real name. The speakers started to crackle due to her volume.

Cecilia stops to look at her. "Wait, you real name is Alraune?" The girl to her right replied, "That also stands for Mandrake. Though I prefer being called Alraune."

I rolled my eyes. "Well," I affirmed, "I'm going to hang up the call now. See you when I destroy Korrina."

Cecilia nodded her head in agreement. "See you around." Mandrake waved her hand as the hologram vanished.

Pandora poked me on the shoulder. "Are you going to tell me about why did you look away from me?"

I blushed red and started to admit the truth.

* * *

Emilia was walked with her Pawniard lagging behind. Pawniard poked her in the leg very lightly like a feather to point out that a girl that looked like she was her age was sulking and sobbing near a tree on its last roots.

Emilia ran towards the disillusioned figure. She looked very human, except that a pair of wings sprouted from her back.

"What's wrong? You seem to be depressed…" Emilia was very fretful about the new stranger. She has the same color of hair and eyes as Emilia, but the hairstyle seemed a little bit wild and extravagant. The solemn knight finally looked up with an uneasy frown. Her armor was usually bright red, but it seemed like it was rusting from prolonged exposure to oxygen and water.

"Please… Leave me alone," the knight pleaded.

Emilia lends a hand to the weary warrior and escorts her to a safe place. Emilia asked her who the stranger was.

"I'm Homura, the Phoenix Knight. I've been here for a few weeks and still everyone that I meet that I don't know a single thing about treats me like crap," she confessed.

"Are you serious?" Emilia pled candidly. "Where have you been? Where did you come from anyways?"

Homura sighed and brushed her luxurious hair. "Sit back and relax. It's going to be a long journey."

Homura cleared her throat and began speaking in a solid tone. "I was born somewhere similar to where you're in right now. I was born to a middle-class family somewhere around Paris. My father was a blacksmith, while my mother was a priestess. I usually spent my time reading scrolls containing information about Greek and Roman myths."

Emilia inquired her story, "So that's where the inspiration of your armor came from? How you get those wings anyways?"

Homura took a deep sigh and nodded her head.

"Back then, I was called Catherine. I used to spend my time with a young Jeanne d'Arc. Or Joan of Arc if that tickles your fancy. We had many sleepovers and played many games. Both of our linages suffered a great deal from the Black Death, and were back then slowly recovering from the plague. I was knighted along with her when the time to wage war came like how Death waits patiently for his victims."

Emilia started to shiver.

"Many blacksmiths including my dad created a vermillion suit of armor that made me stand out from others. As I grew up, that armor was improved to fit my aging body and I was promoted quickly due to how powerful my battling skills were. As the time of war came and I had fought many battles, I watched in tears as my best friend was eaten up in the inferno after she was called a witch. I still haven't found her to this day, either."

"The final steps to victory were close at hand in my previous life. I was middle-aged around that time and were close to victory after a long tug-of-war that started during the Black Death. Several warriors from England noticed me and took me down very slowly but surely. The soldiers who killed me were said to be blessed by King Arthur, the mythical hero of the English. Still, France finally won with a peace treaty. How did I know? Two figures removed my soul from my dying corpse and let me watch the two rivals finally come to an agreement. France got its throne back and soon, Jeanne d'Arc was crowned a martyr, even though God claimed He was on the side of the English king."

Homura continued on. "As soon as the war ended, I watched my country's livelihood come to pass. That last thing I remember was when commoners of France overthrew its imperial government, and that was when I felt like my old life wasn't worth it, starting as soon as guns were used and Napoleon came into power. I'd be shot in an instant through my armor, and I'd be worried if that emperor came to the Puzzle and Dragons universe."

"When that was forgotten, I went under a Japanese moniker of Homura. Minerva and Athena were nice enough to give me a pair of wings so I could fly if I wanted to. But now I'm stuck here, and I don't know what to do. I feel so backwards…"

Homura started to cry and Emilia gave her a more casual and modern outfit. The outfit was a sweater, high-heeled shoes, long socks, and a dress along with new underwear.

Homura wiped her tears off. "Thank you…" she said as her sadness started to wane as she puts a legitimate smile on her face. She soon is accustomed to her new look and shakes hands with Emilia.

Emilia questioned where her old attire went. "Oh my armor, you say? Some monster near the trash storage is eating it."

"Aron," Emilia thought.

"There might be a time where I have to brandish my armor and blades yet again…" Homura said as they both walk out of the Pokémon Center in unison. "I'm under your contract now, I think."

Emilia chuckled. "Sounds fine with me."

Back in the Pokémon Center, two young men peek out of their hiding place of an unsuspecting couch. The blue-haired person whispered into the other's ear. "Yamasachi. Let's examine this place."

The green-haired hesitant boy, nodded his head. "I'm on it," he stammered in fear. They both rush out of the waiting room and into the streets of Laverre City.

* * *

 _Small Update:_

 _Cecilia's Dryad has evolved into a Mandrake, and most of her Pokémon has grown a few levels too._


	14. Chapter 13: Rogues of Thunder

**Author's Note:** I'm experiencing some sort of weird schedule. Please wait while the next chapter is being worked on. At least you know it's still active. Sort of.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Arianne**

I traveled back to a cybercafé in Lumiose to take a breather. While researching information about the new creatures on my laptop, my first fish hybrid friend rides into the scene on a wheelchair, but sporting somewhat human legs. She slowly gets off the wheelchair and sits next to me. It appears that conch shells were sprouting out of her head, and her ears are stranger than ever. Last time I saw her, it were pointed human ears, but now it looks like small fins that acts like feelers.

I scratched my head in confusion. "Are you sure you can change back those legs?"

She sighed. "Let's talk about that later. That due to a permanent spell. What you see here is a Siren."

I pointed at Siren. "You?"

She nodded her head. "Well, I evolved some time ago, and I'm here to tell you about… ah, I forgot."

"Anyways, wasn't there some news about some god or whatever creating eternal night in one region? I also heard some drunk goddess was walking awkwardly around here. She seemed to have stumbled across here."

Siren leaned up against my left ear and whispered, "I heard she got interrogated for—"

Suddenly, all power went out in an instant. Luckily, most of the laptops in the café had working batteries and so we didn't seem to live in a cave. A dim amount of light littered inside the building.

I immediately pushed Siren back for a moment and rapidly drove fingers across the built-in keyboard. "There must be some reason to why this happened— please get your big conches off my head."

Siren moaned and backed up. I looked at the screen for information. "Huh. Looks like networks are down too."

Grunting, I carried Siren to put her back on the wheelchair. "Gah. You're too heavy."

Siren almost wanted to shout back at me.

"We need to go to the power plant right now. Something is behind this blackout." I said sternly, narrowing my eyes in almost complete darkness.

Siren nodded hesitantly and we hiked onwards to Route 13.

* * *

Route 13 didn't welcome us brightly. The Magnemite looked livid as they decided to zap Siren as soon as she entered.

Diglett and Gible scoured underground to catch the scent of intruders. Azura tried to swat them away with Water Gun, but she got fried by a Magnemite and pushed them away with a burst of energy. She was finally evolving into a Marill. Siren swatted away the living magnets with her viola before they decided to lift her wheelchair off the ground and turn it upside-down.

As soon as Azura finally evolved she fired a Water Pulse at the Magnemite prompting them to use Magnet Bomb on Azura forcing me to recall her back.

Siren started to stand up on humanoid legs for the first time and yelled at me. "There's no way we're able to defeat these jerks! Retreat!"

Siren hauled around the damaged wheelchair, while I ran towards the plant in order to find a safe place to hide.

As soon as we reached the power plant, the doors leading inside were absolutely locked. There were a few vents leading outside for air conditioning. The Pokémon were closing in on the intruders. Siren looked at me and said, "Yeah, you're not going through a vent, I'll just have to evaporate into foam."

I replied, "Maybe I'll use my new Staryu to Rapid Spin through the metal door."

Siren sighed. "You'll need to see if that works. I've got something to do." Siren fizzed out into vapor and ran through one of the doors sealing the power plant.

I sent out my Staryu which I'm having trouble giving a good nickname to. "Use Rapid Spin on the entrance!" It spun around like a tornado and tunneled through the door, leaving a hole big enough for me to crawl through. While my plan did work, it left a way for the angry Pokémon to find their way inside the power plant.

I ran towards the nearest door. Several tubes had electricity passing though. The room was damp and was buzzing with voltage. Siren kicked the door off its hinges and motivated me to get a detour.

As we stumbles into the main generator, various monsters started to accumulate. Most of the beasts looked like Ampharos on four legs. The workers were passed out because of the voltage that left Kalos depowered for what looks like will be off for a whole day. Far away in the plant, two people were hacking into the main terminals of the power plant. One had horns while another one was wearing a helmet and looked very disturbing.

Siren lulled the sheep things to sleep with astounding musical talent. We managed to sneak to the center of the incident and they immediately turn their heads back at us. "Who's there?!" the more handsome monster shouted.

"Oh, hi Baal. It's Siren—" The more brutish battler swung his hefty hammer at Siren's torso, knocking her out in an instant.

I gave the criminals a vile stare. The person next to Baal started to shout, "Do you dare anger the mighty Thor?" I kicked Siren in the belly but she wouldn't even move a muscle.

Baal's hands started to produce static electricity in a sphere and was about to put me out of my misery. I hauled Siren around by her leg and ran to another place where a bunch of dead bodies were laying on the ground. I felt one the bodies' skin. It felt natural, but looking closer it actually felt like it was made of some supernatural plastic that had attributes of human skin cells.

A weakened worker was hyperventilating and monitored me to move over. "You see, these bodies showed up matters after two dudes came to take over the place. It seems like they're not functioning. Opening their eyes revealed that only the sclera was visible, like their eyes were basically LED with sight reception."

"Any reports on which ones were operating before they came here?" I asked.

The worker shook his head. "A women by the name of Spica was running out of the power plant, and is therefore is not present in this heap of corpses."

I pointed at the one with a bottom body like Siren's. "Mind if I have this one?"

The worked rolled his eyes, "Ah, sure. Go ahead. We have no idea if they are able to be scrapped though." I searched through my bag in order to find food to wake up Siren so I wouldn't have to carry two bodies at once. The bag had no food, so I shook Siren in order to wake her up. It didn't work either. I hid her inside the closet near the pile of androids and looked out of the door for intruders. A burst of electricity curved towards me. I held up the fish woman as a meat shield. Her body started to whir like a PC, and was brought to life for a long time.

Baal chuckled. "So, is this Alrescha? You look a little bit weary." Alrescha looks around at her surroundings. She immediately slips off my grip and punches Baal in the face.

"I rest my case…" Baal groaned. Thor hits Alrescha with his large mallet and Alrescha got fewer injuries that Siren did.

I wanted to ask Alrescha how that happened. Alrescha bounced away from Thor and urged me to come her way. She replied, "My Leader Skill resists all attributes except Water. His hammer won't hurt as much as it would do to others."

Thor cursed, "Come back here you stupid fish! I'm not done with you!"

I panicked and turned around to listen to Alrescha. "Follow my lead." I instantly focused on the device that appear on my wrist when traveling as a group and instantly did a single match. Alrescha dispersed a pulse of water that pushed Thor back into Baal.

"Get off me, dammit!" Baal declared. Thor was struggling to get back up due to his dense armor.

I urged Alrescha to move back to where Siren was resting so we could get this problem solved as fast as it could. Siren was running her eyes. I pled, "Are you fine?" Siren nodded her head slowly.

When we left the room in order to see if they could put up a fight still, a Jolteon with a dog tag was pulverizing the already damaged Baal and Thor. The Jolteon seemed to be scouting the area and soothing down the angry Magnemite. I carried Alrescha to their stiff bodies and she yanked Baal's hair. Baal twitched for a second then became inactive one again.

As we ventured out of the power plant, a winged woman was talking aggressively to Officer Jenny, who had seemed to own the Jolteon. Siren nudged me and muttered, "This isn't a good time to ask them what happened. Let's get out of here and wait until the power seems to be on again."

I lowered my eyebrows in a displeasing mood. "Are you sure they'd like two fish girls in a city?"

Alrescha added in, winking candidly. 'Don't worry. I have a plan. Her scaly tail turned back into two legs that looked like a mesh of steel plates. Is that better?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, probably not," I lied.

Siren was holding the egg I got when I was fighting off monsters in Coumarine City. It started to twitch when we entered the gate back to Lumiose City, and was callously muttering to itself planning a scheme when it'll hatch.

* * *

Small sprinkles of snow fall onto Snowbelle City. Beyond the city is the Pokémon Village, the paradise for wild Pokémon. A princess protected by a bunch of sentient clay dwarves sleeps under the shade of trees. Her complexion was the most pale a regular human could get, and her hair was blacker than the ash that falls in Route 113 over in Hoenn.

A fight between two Exploud nearby finally woke her up, and she looks around at her surroundings. A breezy winter-like wind makes her shiver. She looks at the figures and winks. "I promise I'll be back, okay?" She giggles and trotted outside of Pokémon Village to find Sylvie impatiently waiting for her call.

"You've slept for 12 hours." Sylvie groaned. She grounds her teeth indignantly as Snow White was unaware of her surroundings. Snow White sighs.

"I've just got word on Saria. She's in the process of rescuing Sakuya from some woman or whatever," Sylvie responds. "I'm not sure if she's coming back in one piece." A howl pierces the air and a little girl about the age of a young adolescent comes riding into their company with a wolf as her steed. The wolf growls, "Get back to the city. We'll need to talk."

Back in Snowbelle City, the girls are in a traditional-style café. Persephone has been waiting patiently for their arrival. As the girls gather together to gossip about what is going on between the two worlds, Persephone watches errantly at the winter snow and sighs. "My mother's still angry about me it seems."

Snow White eats a regular, unsuspicious apple while Little Red Riding Hood's trained wolf curls up near a Poochyena and snores like a lazy wolf. She and Sylvie were sharing cookies. Steam can be seen steaming out of a coffee mug. Snow White started to chatter. "What's up with you?"

Little Red Riding Hood shakes her head. "It's been horrible. Everyone is scared of me and the wolf. He even mauled this little thing right here." She exhibited a dead Tepig on the table and everyone near their seating started to flinch in disgust.

A mother covers her daughter's eyes, who was wriggling out to see the mutilated Pokémon. The waitress serving a donut to Persephone almost dropped the food onto the wooden floor.

Sylvie retorts, "No one wants to see that."

Little Red Riding Hood gasps for air and starts to talk. "So, any words on what we're doing here? I really don't want to be stuck in this place, and I just want to go home already."

Persephone is sleeping in the seat while the others are getting pretty bored. Sylvie then rolls her eyes and calls them to finish their meal.

The four then go out of Snowbelle City in order to explore the Kalos region. They laugh and smile along the way. Two masked grunts from a new villainous organization watch as the four monsters leave the city.

"Our targets have been locked," one of the grunts declared. "The bosses will congratulate us if we get a hold of them." The grunts laugh maniacally as they unveil their scheme undercover using a hacked Holo Caster. Above their heads is Michael watching them undercover.


End file.
